El Acecho del HYBRID
by rey kon
Summary: el enemigo a llegado a tierra santa para acechar a los vampiros, mientras en Salem, la madrina de honor tendra que cumplir los caprichos de la proxima novia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, que bueno que nos acompañan en nuestro quinto fic, de esta nueva temporada, soy Clawdeen y estoy muy entusiasmada con la proxima boda de nuestra amiga Cleo, muchas cosas están por suceder asi antes de que esta se realice asi que llamaremos a este fic.

**El acecho del Hybrid**

Como ya saben, De Nile aun no había escogido a una madrina para sus nupcias,y honestamente, creo que todas nosotras deseábamos ese honor y no dejábamos de pedirle que nos escogiera en cada momento que la veíamos, la fiesta de despedida tanto de ella como de Deuce, iba a realizarse este dia y habían quedado en hacerla juntos, sin strippers ni bailarinas que pusieran en aprietos a los contrayentes, todo iba a ser super familiar y en buena onda, asi que ya deseábamos la fiesta de esa noche, mis amigas y yo estábamos en plena sesión de belleza en nuestros respectivos cuartos con miles de cremas en la cara, cera depilatoria etc mientras conversábamos por Skype

-a quien piensan que Cleo escogerá?-preguntaba Frankie quien se pintaba las uñas

-ojala que a mi, jamas he sido madrrina de nadie-reclamaba Abbey

-lo fuiste de tu prima-le recordó Lagoona

-eso era secrrreto!-dijo molesta-en verrdad que no puede una sincerrarrse con nadie

-si ibas a usar esa carta de: "por favor escogeme a mi porque nunca he sido" olvídalo, no se vale Abbey!

-si. Tu ya fuiste madrina-dijo Lala

-perro la boda de mi prima fue patética, parrecia película de Tim Burrton-

-que extraño-me peinaba yo escuchandolas

-creo que Cleo escogerá sabiamente-sonreia Frankie

-no te escogerá a ti-dijo Lagoona

-porque no?

-porque quisiste ligarte a Deuce cuando lo conociste

-pero eso fue hace años!

-Cleo es muy rencorosa-

-cielos-

-creo que la terna esta entre yo y Clawdeen-dijo Lala con miles de cremas en su cara, ella y De Nile habían hecho las pases y ya se habían hablado normalmente desde lo sucedido con el pato de la bebe Allysa-

-y porrrque yo no?-quiso saber Abbey

-bueno, porque no es tan unida a ti como nosotras, no lo se,no creo que seas su madrina

-genial-dijo la rusa molesta- pues entonces yo tampoco la escogerre parra mi boda-

-porque no dejamos de hacer especulaciones y esperamos a que ella nos lo pida-dije mirándolas- debe escogerla pronto asi que, a la que elija, debe asegurarse de hacer un gran papel el dia de la boda de Cleo

-totalmente de acuerdo-dijeron todas.

La fiesta de despedida, iba ser en la mansión RAD, Maddie la había organizado y desde temprano los meseros se paseaban arreglando las mesas y decorando todo para el evento

-ustedes dos-mandaba ella con firmeza- no quiero eso tan lejos, acérquenlo mas! quiero que se vea perfecto!

Al salía con la bella Allysa en sus brazos

-necesitas ayuda?-preguntaba sonriendo

-no querido gracias-respondia Maddie-creo que todo esta marchando perfecto, la comida la pondremos ahí-

-comida Griega?-

-100%, el platillo favorito de Deuce-

-que bien,lo que desees no dudes en pedirlo-

-gracias cariño-respondia la dama y Al volvia a la mansión, Operetta veia todo desde el ventanal

-es Griega?-pregunto al ver al conde

-si…Poseidon esta con unas nauseas terribles-

-es por Dean o por el olor del banquete?

-ambas cosas, pero a el jamas le ha gustado la comida de su pais, tendre que ir a comprarle una hamburguesa-

-descuida, yo se la pediré-

-gracias, echale una mano a Maddie por favor

-claro Al! No te preocupes-sonreia la joven mientras el vampiro volvia con su pareja que estaba en la cama echo un burrito ya que estaba enredado con las cobijas

-amor?

-no voy a salir-decia el neciamente debajo de los edredones

Al rodo los ojos y metio a su bebe a la cuna dándole sus juguetes

-cariño-reclamo el conde-sal de ahí

-nooooo! Alla afuera huele horrible, es comida griega Al…la ODIO!

-se que la odias amorsito pero Maddie la trajo para la fiesta-

-pero no quiero salir…Al..se me revuelve el estomago si estoy cerca de esa cosa-

Las nauseas en verdad no le daban tregua al guapísimo dios, Dean estaba afectando mas a su padre que a su mami.

-lo se-le acariciaba el cabello su marido-mira, si sales a la fiesta,prometo comprarte una hamburguesa

Poseidon asomo solo un poco la cabeza

-con doble queso?

-no te gustan con tanto queso-sonrio el conde

-si me conoces bien-le regreso su marido-

-totalmente-

-a no dudarlo-

-entonces…si vendrás a la fiesta?

-AAAAALLLL-reclamo de nuevo

-cariño, tienes que estar ahí, tu deber es cuidarme, si no, estare solo y si alguien me roba...

No termino de hablar cuando su esposo ya lo tenia apresado debajo de el

-nadie seria tan estúpido de robarte…tu eres solo mio-dijo besándole intensamente,,mientras su esposo le abrazaba-

-y tu solo mio…te amo…entonces…seras mi pareja en la fiesta?-pregunto coqueto el conde-

-lo prometo…pero por mientras-sonrio con picardía el dios acariciando a su marido quien le detuvo las manos

-cielo…Allysa esta ahí-

-esta jugando, ni cuenta se dara-respondio besandole

-pero yo si!

-ok…

-la llevo con Operetta?

-si!-dijo Poseidon entusiasmado, el vampiro se levanto veloz y tomando a su bebita le dijo:

-tia Operetta te cuidara unos minutos amorsito, pórtate bien

La nena le miraba extrañada como no entendiendo porque la sacaban del cuarto, creo que la bebe tenia que irse acostumbrando a sus calientes padres.

Deuce y Cleo mientras tanto, llegaban ya a la mansión RAD, veian como todo estaba listo y como Maddie supervisaba la reunión

-les gusta?-pregunto orgullosa

-esta genial mamá-sonrio el griego tomando a mi amiga de la mano

-no tenias que molestarte, abuela-dijo su nuera

-tonterias, queria hacer algo por ustedes y por eso me encargue de la despedida de solteros, sera fantástica, muy familiar-

-eso suena genial-sonrio Cleo-nos encantara oir consejos de todos ustedes

-no creo que los necesiten mucho, ustedes llevan un año ya casados-

-pero ahora seremos familia y todos ustedes son excelentes padres-secundo Deuce- creo que nosotros mismos, no seriamos nada sin su ejemplo a seguir mamá-

Maddie sonrio orgullosa

-seras un gran padre como Poseidon…de eso estoy segura-

En ese momento, Operetta salía con Allysa quien estaba llorando por su mami

-que le paso?-pregunto su hermano cargándola

-nada, Al me la encargo un momento, creo que queria estar a solas con el jefe y la bebe lloro

-pobre nena-dijo Cleo acariciando su cabellito

-creo que rectifico lo que te dije Deuce-dijo Maddie molesta- tu padre es un cretino! Mira que dejar sola a la niña-

-asi son sus momentos passion-sonrio el chico-

-yo también preferí dejar la casa-dijo Operetta con cara de :s- dejárselas solo para ellos dos, asi podrán hacer el ruido que quieran-

-Poseidon es terrible-decia la dama severa.

-es un hot-

Operetta miro como estaba arreglado el lugar

-wow, todo esta quedando genial!-sonrio la peliroja

-si…sera una hermosa reunión-

La chica miro a De Nile

-como va el bebe?

-muy bien-sonrio la egipcia

-aun no se te nota nada…estas tan delgada como un popote-

-es pequeño aun…ya se me notara-

-algun síntoma?

-solo mareos y ascos normales, Deuce es el que los ha sentido mas, solo quiere estar dormido

La chica miro a su amigo quien estaba con su hermanita tomada de la mano y dando pasitos por todo el lugar

-sera un gran papá, solo hay que verlo con Allysa

-si! Son un hermoso par-decia Cleo orgullosa y tomándoles un foto a ambos

-oye…las chicas quieren saber…quien va a ser tu madrina de honor

De Nile sonrio con malicia

-ellas te pidieron que me preguntaras verdad?

-algo asi-

-son demasiado curiosas!-

-las culpas? Eres la primera que se casa de nosotras, es normal que queramos saber a quien elegiras-

-esta noche lo diré

-en serio?

-seguro, se lo pediré ante toda la familia

-wow, en serio haras eso?-

-si…que tiene de malo?

-bueno…que las demás se sentiran algo mal al oir que se lo pides solo a una-

-solo una puede ser la madrina

-Al tuvo 3

-porque fueron 3 sus bodas-

-bueno…esta es tu segunda boda

-la otra ya paso hace mas de un año y realmente solo quiero que una de ellas sea mi madrina de honor

-bueno, yo solo te lo advierto, creo que empezaras una discusión entre tus amigas si se lo pides delante de todos, creo que deberías ser un poco mas discreta, aunque solo es mi opinión

-entonces…se lo digo solo a ella?

-si…quien sera el padrino de Deuce?

-Poseidon-

-en serio?

-si. Se lo iba a pedir a Thad pero pensamos que Clawd se sentiría mal, asi que eligio a su padre-

-que bien…pues, creo que debes hablar con tu madrina a solas

-creo que tienes razón-dijo pensativa Cleo- de ese modo evitare problemas

-asi es…..no soy yo verdad?-pregunto Operetta?

-tu quisiste quitarme a Deuce, creeme querida, nunca, serias mi madrina-dijo altiva levantándose y yendo hacia su marido

-que rencorosa-respondio la peliroja sonriendo-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia de Romulus, una figura se aparecia en medio de la habitación de Clarke que estaba a oscuras ya que asi había permanecido desde su desaparicion, sin que los rayos de sol entraran, sigilosamente,el visitante buscaba entre los cajones de sus pertenencia informacion que necesitaba, era todo un profesional ya que parecia moverse en las sombras, escudriño cada espacio de la misma y revisaba los documentos que hábilmente había extraido de la caja fuerte. Los leia a la poca luz que habia y los guardaba de nuevo, lo que le había interesado, era guardado en su chaqueta.

-maldito viejo-decia furioso el intruso

de pronto y sin previo aviso,Romulus entraba a la habitación encendiendo la luz, el merodeador saco su arma y le apunto al joven mandando con firmeza

-si das un paso mas….te mueres-

_**Hola a todos! Buenas tardes, aquí dejándoles el nuevo fic de mi saga de MH**_

_**Espero que la disfruten y la apoyen tanto como a mis historias**_

_**Les pido sus comentarios y respondo dudas con mucho gusto**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Bye**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Romulus se quedo mas palido que una hoja de papel, el hombre fue acercándose lentamente hasta que la luz le ilumino el rostro

Era Brian Duvallon

-que haces aquí?-le pregunto el rubio

-e…esta es mi casa-tartamudeo el chico

-oh…esa es una buena razón para que estes en ella…estas seguro de eso?

-d…e que?-volvio a decir Romulus

-de que esta es tu casa!

-este…si…

-puedes comprobar eso?

-u..sted me vio con mi padre el dia que atacaron los Hybrids

Duvallon se acerco mirándolo mejor, sonrio y dijo:

-aah si! Ya te recuerdo, perdona chico pero es que eres tan equis que ni me acordaba de ti, como has estado eh?-

-asustado-dijo el lobo sinceramente-que hace en mi hogar?

-busco información acerca de tu padre

-porque?

-porque la necesitamos, daaaa-respondio el vampiro con burla

-pero mi papa esta desaparecido

-tu padre esta muerto-rectifico Brian encendiendo un cigarro

-como?-cuestiono el joven en shock

-que no sabias?

-a nosotros nos dijeron que estaba desaparecido!

-uy hijo, pues no, el Hybrid lo hizo pedazos, lo masacro por completo y Fere prefirió desaparecerlo porque no quedaba nada bueno de el, y les evito el funeral, pero no lo agradezcan eh?-

El chico estaba sumamente sorprendido por la noticia

-ahora, preguntas, yo las hago tu respondes y de premio no te meto un balazo en la frente, de acuerdo?

Romulus creo que estaba sudando frio

-ok, numero uno: en que trabajaba tu progenitor?

-s..e dedicaba a los rebaños de ovejas

-aaah es verdad, por cierto, me deben una ovejita-

-como?

-me encantaría hacerla asada en casa, pero ya luego vengo por ella, bien, segunda pregunta: quien le pagaba?

-el..consejo de la manada…

-ganaba muy bien?

-que yo sepa no….siempre estábamos con carencias

El perro de Reserva estaba muy pensativo

-ya veo…

-porque tanta pregunta acerca de el?-quiso saber Romulus-

-shhh, no me dejas pensar-

-perdone

El rubio saco su iphone y marco al instante, siendo respondido su llamado

-dime-

-Jean, encontré algo interesante en la casa de Clarke, en donde estas?

-voy llegando a Salem-respondia el sacerdote- ire a la RAD, te encuentro ahí, es la fiesta de despedida de soltero del hijo de Poseidon

-a la gorra ni quien corra!-sonrio Brian- claro que voy! Ahí hacen unas fiestas buenísimas, pero…Mademoiselle no vino contigo?

-prefiero no hablar de ello, te veo entonces ahí a las 7 en punto

Duvallon miro su reloj

-falta solo 1 hora! No traigo ropa que ponerme tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprarme algo, arreglarme el cabello y..

-Brian-reclamo el gascon- eso no importa

-disculpa?-respondio ofendido-una imagen como la mia, no se hizo de la noche a la mañana, y tengo que cuidarla-

-como sea-dijo el ex cura molesto- te veo en la mansión a las 7 y no tardes

-okidoki-contesto el vampiro colgando su iphone-gracias por tu hospitalidad chico, como me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Romulus

-que nombre tan feo, creo que te llamare pituko

-como?

-escucha pituko, en donde esta la tienda de Zegna?-

-de…que?

-pff ok, fue mucho para ti….Nautica entonces?-

-este…creo que en el mall

-estas seguro?

-no lo se-respondio apenado el lobo-jamas he comprado ropa de marca

El vampiro le miro anonadado y colocando una mano en su propio pecho en señal de sorpresa

-quieres decir… que esos trapos que traes….no son de marca fina?

-no

-oh dios…y porque estoy hablando contigo?-cerro los ojos el travieso Duvallon y colocando su diestra frente a el con actitud de "no me toques"- ok…sin rencores pituko…solo…aléjate unos centímetros

-pero...usted allano mi casa-

-ya te dije, era necesario pero olvidemos que nos hablamos de acuerdo? Si se enteran en LA sera mi ruina, asi que, no me viste, n te vi, esto es un sueeeeño, vale? Sale, cuídate bye-

Y desaparecio tan de pronto como había llegado dejando al pobre chico totalmente extrañado.

El gascon llamaba a su amigo-compadre que hasta el cuarto timbrazo respondio

-pense que no querias contestarme-le sonrio Jean

-no debería-dijo Poseidon-pense que no vendrías a la fiesta

-creo que tus mensajes de: " si no vienes, te desapadrinizo de Allysa" me hicieron pensar mejor las cosas

-asi soy yo de convincente, estas en Salem?

-si, rumbo al hotel, te veo pronto

-trajiste a tio pelos?

Jean Carlo suspiro

-no…se quedo en LA…muchas cosas han sucedido

-olvidate de quedarte en el hotel entonces, quédate con nosotros en la casa-

-de acuerdo, voy para alla-

-hecho

Jean Carlo colgaba pensando que las cosas entre Fere y el, no estaban de la mejor manera posible, y lo mejor había sido, poner distancia entre ambos. Y la cena de "despedida de solteros" de los chicos había sido una excusa genial, aunado a que aun seguían las pesquisas para encontrar al Hybrid que faltaba, sabia que Brian había sido elegido para buscar información en casa de Clarke asi que le había parecido mas sano estar con amigos el fin de semana que cerca de Fere en LA. Aunque últimamente casi no lo había visto o lo que era peor, lo trataba de evitar, Ethan su vecino del edificio, había sido muy insistente en salir con el, y aunque se había negado en aceptarle, el joven le había dicho que su amigo le había sugerido que le aceptara la invitacion ya que no tenia una relación formal con nadie, eso le había disgustado profundamente al gascon, que Alberto le estuviera sugiriendo conquistas, y solo se sentía mas desilucionado de haber creido en el amor del conde, asi, que preferia no acercarse a el en un considerable tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en la RAD, estaba ya todo preparado para el convite, Al había arreglado a su bebita de lo mas linda posible. Tenia un bello vestidito color aqua que le realzaba los ojos hermosamente,era corto, como un tutu y lo combinaba con unas lindas medias a tono, con coquetos zapatitos, su madre la terminaba de peinar y su padre la miraba orgulloso.

-pero que pelona más preciosa tengo yo-decia feliz y Allysa le pedía los brazos, Poseidon la besaba dulcemente

-podrías cuidarla mientras me arreglo?-pidio el conde

-claro amor, estaremos en la sala

-Jean Carlo no tarda en llegar, recíbelo afuera

-pero huele a comida!

-en la entrada no

-si huele-

-cariño, no vas a estar escondido toda la noche-le pidió su esposo-debes estar con los chicos

-bien pero si vomito, tu tendras la culpa!-

-de acuerdo-sonrio Al y ambos,bebe y papá, salieron a esperar al padrino de la nena que llegaba de un momento a otro, nosotras estábamos llegando ya a la reunión

-hola jefe-salude por mis amigas

-hola, que guapas

-decimos lo mismo-respondio Lagoona mirando al dios de arriba abajo-te ves muy bien, Pose!-

-la buena vida que se da uno…-volteo llamando a su mayordomo- Jarvis, podrias llamarle a Cleo? Dile que sus amigas están aqui

El extraño hombre solo asintió

-llego hace rato con Deuce y de seguro esta en su habitación

-no te prrreocupes-sonrio Abbey-es la novia y tiene derrrecho de tarrdarrse

-creo que tienen razón-

-Allysa se ve preciosa!-dijo Frankie y la beba le sonreía lindamente

-igual a su madre, por cierto…y Lala?

-vendra mas tarde con Ine…no quiso que pasaramos por ella-

-o mejor dicho, no queria estar sin su mamá y que Al estuviera aquí-dijo nuestro lider

-algo asi-acepte

-esos dos deberían hablar-suspiro el dios del mar

-totalmente de acuerdo-

-ya hablaremos de eso,si gustan pasar a la habitación de Cleo.

Todas nos dirigimos hacia ella, mientras el padre del novio salía de la mansión a esperar a su amigo que llegaba justo en ese momento

-mira quien llego pelona-sonrio Poseidon

-pino!-gritaba feliz la bebe

Jean Carlo sonreía bajando del auto, yendo directo hacia su ahijada

-hola princesa!que hermosa estas-dijo cargándola y besándola- que rostro tan criminalmente bello tienes-

-y tu, mal cura jesuita, te pierdes semanas enteras sin saber de ti

-lo lamento amigo…estábamos en misión-

-eso creo…como esta el Rey?

-mucho mejor gracias-

-que fue lo que le sucedió? Lo vi muy herido cuando partio de aquí-

-es…un problema algo complicado-explico el gascon- ya la sabras a su tiempo

-pero…todo esta bien?

-esta controlado…

-y Fere?

Jean Carlo suspiro

-es largo y tendido de explicar-

-lo haras mas tarde, por ahora, tu habitación esta ya preparada, ve,yo le dire a Jarvis que lleve tus cosas, descansa un momento que te esperamos para la fiesta

-de acuerdo-sonrio el-es bueno estar en casa-

Poseidon le palmeo el hombro

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta-

El gascon sonrio y entro junto con el dios mas de pronto recordó

-espera! Le traje un regalo a mi ahijada-

-en serio?

De su bolsillo, saco un estuche, lo abrió y un delicado guardapelo de oro estaba en el,tenia la imagen de la hermosa Allysa, tallada en mármol

-lo pedi expresamente para ella,en cuanto vaya creciendo, pediré que cambien su rostro de el …asi su belleza quedara grabada para siempre-

-es muy hermoso-dijo su padre admirado

-crees que se lo deje?-sonrio el vampiro

-probemoslo

Su padrino le paso la nena a su papa y le coloco la joya en el cuello a la bebita que lo veia muy intrigada, lo tomo con sus manitas y lo miro curiosa

-quien es ella?-le pregunto Poseidon a la beba

La nenita sonrio y dijo:

-isa-

-asi es!es Allysa, ahora pelona,tu pino te trajo este regalo, no lo rompas, de acuerdo? Dale besito-

Poseidon llevo a la princesita cerca del rostro de su padrino y le dio un beso muy tierno

-gracias preciosa, me alegra que te gustara

-le encanta, gracias amigo, le va a fascinar a Al, ahora, ve arréglate y te esperamos para la fiesta

-es un hecho-sonrio Jean

_**De nuevo yo subiendo el chapter de esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y con respecto a contentar a Fere y a Jean**_

_**Mmmmmmmm**_

_**Creo que aun no es tiempo, es mejor hacer sufrirá Fere un poco mas :l**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Todos llegaron minutos despues, el jardín de la RAD estaba ya rodeada de nuestra familia, Cleo y Deuce se veian muy guapos y enamorados, tomados de la mano y departiendo con todos. Como Poseidon lo dijo, a su esposo le fascino el regalo que su padrino le había hecho a la beba, Allysa lo llevaba en su cuello sin tratar de quitárselo

-esta increíble-decia sonriendo- es el rostro de nuestro bebe-

-si..el escultor es un gran artista-miraba Poseidon a su vez el dije-

-le hace tanta justicia a su belleza, dios, que hermosa me saliste princesa-le besaba el conde orgulloso

-ejem…no la hiciste solo-reclamo el dios su parte

-ok, vale, gracias por el 10% que pusiste-sonrio travieso el vampiro

-10%?-replico

-amor…Allysa se parece mas a mi!

-si pero…

El príncipe le beso intensamente

-sabes que bromeo, ella saco también tu belleza…te adoro

-mas te vale-le abrazo el dios-

-esos dos-decia Maddie en la otra mesa con Ine y los De Nile señalando a Pose y Al-parecen recién casados

-estan recién casados-

-lo se, pero deberían no ser tan románticos

-se aman-dijo Ine que aunque no se hablaba aun con Al, no dejaba de defenderlo

-y creo que ellos pueden empezar a dar los consejos a los chicos no te parece?-sugirio Nefertari

-creo que les aconsejaran tener sexo 8 veces al dia

-no!mejor nosotros empezamos-dijo Ram preocupado

El gascon salía de la mansión bastante atractivo, se había duchado y cambiado y traía un obsequio en sus manos

-Señor Bearne-dijo Deuce acercándose con su prometida- me alegra que viniera

-chicos…gracias por invitarme…algo para la dama

Cleo sonrio

-no debio molestarse!

-es para su boda, espero que me disculpe el atrevimiento de obsequiarle su rosario

De Nile abrió el regalo y se maravillo de la exquisitez del mismo,un rosario de diamantes estaba en el

-por Ra!-dijo asombrada-es divino!

-para que tengan toda la suerte de parabienes en su matrimonio

Cleo no resistio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-muchas gracias! Es increible, sera un honor llevarlo-

-mil gracias-secundo Deuce feliz

-por nada

Desde una mesa, Brian le indicaba que ya había llegado

-si me disculpan..

-Adelante!y diviértase mucho

-eso hare-

El guapisimo hombre fue hasta la mesa en donde estaba su amigo sentandose a su lado

-te tardaste-le regaño Brian-yo estuve antes que tu

-de acuerdo, tu ganaste, lograste algo?

-claro!-dijo sonriendo y chupandose un dedo ya que estaba comiendo de lo que la mesa de dulces ofrecia

-que desagradable eres-le regaño su amigo

-no seas fresa, mira-Brian extendia unas notas delante de el-son sus estados de cuenta, tenia una cuenta conjunta con alguien

-su mujer?

-no, ni ella ni sus hijos, a estos los tenia tecnicamente en la miseria, lo que ganaba lo usaba para mantener a alguien mas

-algun hijo oculto?

-mas bien diria, al Hybrid de Maya-

Bearne tomo los papeles

-debemos averiguar el nombre de esa persona

-mañana mismo me encargare de eso, sera facil hakear la base de datos del banco, lo he hecho miles de veces-dijo Duvallon con vanidad

-bien...informemosle al Rey

-y a Fere-acoto su amigo

-eso te lo dejo a ti-

-no…el es TU chico

Jean resoplo molesto

-prefiero que lo hagas tu

-wow...problemas en el paraiso?

-en ningun paraiso habita el demonio-

-asi es como llamas a tu novio?-sonrio Brian

-yo no hago novios-respondio secamente el ex cura

Su amigo lo miro extrañadisimo

-vaya...debio dolerte mucho lo que te hizo si hablas asi de el-

-prefiero cambiar de tema y que seas tu quien le informe de lo que encontraste

-aunque tu seas su compañero?

-aun asi

-ok

En eso, el iphone de Jean sono, miro quien era y haciendo una mueca molesta se levanto a contestar alejandose de la fiesta

-que pasa?-dijo respondiendo

-porque no contestabas?-pregunto Fere en un tono casi alegre mientras manejaba su auto en LA

-estaba ocupado

-en una cita?

-no te importa, que quieres?

-vaya tono mas grosero señor Gascon, porque tan rudo?-

-Fere, que es lo que deseas?

-saber si iras a Salem,Brian esta ahi y quiero que lo supervises, necesitamos saber mas de Clarke

-bien-

-y quiero pedirte que cuando vuelvas, me acompañes a una gala, es de mi hospital-

-lo siento, no puedo

El conde sonrio con melancolia

-es cosa mia o me has estado evitando todo este tiempo?

-no es eso, estoy ocupado

-no creo que saliendo, has declinado las invitaciones de Ethan, es un estupendo chico-

-si, si lo es y no necesito que tu lo alientes a salir conmigo-

-quiero que disfrutes de la vida asi como yo, ahora mismo, llegare a "Hill" a cenar con un muy atractivo pediatra-

-que bien, disfruta tu cita-y el hombre colgo furioso, odiando las bromas de su ex pareja

Fere colgo a su vez resoplando molesto, obviamente preferia estar con Jean Carlo mas lo mejor era que se mantuviera alejado de el, por mucho que le doliera lastimarlo, sabia que era lo correcto, aunque deseara con toda el alma volver a tenerlo en su cama.

Jean volvio a su mesa

-era Fere?

-si...

-que queria?

-recordarme lo cretino que es

El rubio lo miro preocupado

-Jean Carlo...no soy nadie para darte consejos y menos de amor, para eso apesto, pero...Fere es asi...no ama a nadie, le gusta salir con varios a la vez, compartir su cama y jamas se atara a ninguna persona,aun cuando lo ame intensamente-

-cuando se ama de verdad, no dejas ir a esa persona especial, solo deseas tenerla para ti, si no es asi...entonces jamas la amaste

-el amor es diferente para las personas,tu eres sumamente leal pero Fere no lo ve asi,creo que ustedes no son nada compatibles

-eso creo-suspiro el gascon

-ya encontraras a alguien que te de lo mismo que tu ofreces amigo y ese dia, El se dara cuenta de lo que dejo ir-

Jean sonrio mirando a su amigo,Brian era muy bromista pero cuando hablaba en serio, era genial dando consejos.

Maddie en ese momento, tomaba una copa y atraía la atención de los invitados que miraron a la dama, lucia bastante guapa y con Horus a su lado, era una gran combinación

-familia-comenzo ella- porque eso es lo que somos, una gran y hermosa familia, les agradezco profundamente el que estén aquí esta noche, para la despedida de soltero de mi adorado hijo Deuce y su hermosa prometida, Cleo de Nile

Todos les aplaudimos alegremente, ambos lucían radiantes y enamorados.

-nuestros niños vana emprender la mas maravillosa aventura que una persona pueda tener y es la de, contraer matrimonio, y como estamos rodeados esta noche, de matrimonios existosos, que les parece si cada uno de ustedes? Les da un hermoso consejo?

-sii!-alentamos los chicos desde nuestra mesa, los mayores eran realmente un gran ejemplo a seguir, claro esta, quitando el fallido matrimonio Tepes, pero Al lo compensaba con el que tenia ahora con nuestro jefe

-bien, creo que comenzaremos nosotros-sonrio Nefertari bellamente-tesoro…mi consejo es, que siempre apoyes a tu esposo, aun cuando las cosas no estén nada bien o no sean como tu las deseas. Tu eres su apoyo y no existirá mejores consejos que los que tu le des, los hombres son necios por naturaleza y solo la mujer que le ame, sabra lo que esta bien y podrá contar con ella para todo.

Cleo sonrio a su madre

-creo que lo mismo es para ti Deuce-prosigio el faraón- no existe mejor consejo que el de tu esposa, recuerda que detrás de cada gran hombre siempre habrá una hermosa dama-

-asi es señor-asintio el griego abrazando a su chica

Volvimos a darles un fuerte aplauso a los padres de Cleo, los siguientes fueron los Stein

-mucha paciencia-dijo Viveka-montones de paciencia querida mia

-lo mismo para ti Deuce-sonrio Viktor- y mas cuando digan que ya están listas y regresan una y otra vez a cambiarse el atuendo solo porque los zapatos no eran combinables

Era muy cierto que las damas presentes nos reimos, los siguientes eran los padres de Jackson y los cuales les recomendaron, siempre estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, pero sobre todo, aceptar los momentos desagradables de la pareja

-si se aceptan en la adversidad, la felicidad sera perfecta

Los chicos agradecieron el consejo y Holt grito: arriba mis papis!

Mis padres les aconsejaron amarse mucho dia con dia, y nunca dejar que muriera el romanticismo, eso era lo primordial en una relación, jamas perder la magia del primer dia.

Fue el turno de Nadine

-tu sabes que soy madre soltera y que me divorcie de el padre de Heath,asi querida mia que mi mejor consejo que puedo darte es…jamas permitas que nadie te quite tu escencia, si sientes que el hombre que amas, te quiere cambiar, aléjate, nadie tiene derecho de decidir por ti

-jamas le haría eso a Cleo-respondio Deuce

-se que no querido , pero los consejos nunca están de mas y nunca cambies por nadie-

-nunca lo haría, gracias Nadine

Los aplausos también fueron para ella, Ine estaba a su lado y ella también hablo

-soy igual que mi amiga, tu sabes que soy divorciada pero el mejor consejo que te puedo dar no es acerca de pareja… todos sabemos que pronto seras mamá y eso es lo mas grande que existe en este mundo,en cuanto tengas a tu bebe contigo, contra viento y marea, debes luchar por su felicidad, el dependerá solo de ti , eres su madre y nadie puede ocupar tu lugar-

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo ya el nuevo chapter a ver si les agrada**_

_**Espero sus reviews y con respecto a unir a Fere y Jean**_

_**Mmmmm, no lo se, creo que lo hare sufrir primero muajajaa!**_

_**Un beso**_

_**ReY KOn**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-comparto la misma opinión-secundo Maddie- un hijo es la mas grande bendición que existe Cleo y muy pronto lo sabras al tener a DJ contigo. Nadie lo entenderá mejor que tu, en cuanto lo tengas en tus brazos y tu bebito te mire..sabras que el mundo entero es un lugar peligroso y tu, haras lo imposible por sacarlo adelante,..eso hice yo con Deuce y se que tu..estas preparada para cuidar de mi nieto…nunca te lo dije antes niña…pero siempre me enorgulleci de la forma en que defendias a tu novio, de la misma forma en que yo lo hacia cuando era niño y desde la primera vez supe…que tu eras la mujer indicada para el…seras una excelente madre, porque eres una excelente esposa.

Cleo se levanto a abrazar a Maddie quien la estrecho con ternura, ganándose nuestros aplausos y nuestras lagrimas

-siempre me pasa lo mismo-dijo Heath todo lloroso

-pobrre de ti mi amorrr, pañuelo?-sonrio Abbey

-gracias nena!

Deuce también beso a su madre y todos miramos a Poseidon quien estaba jugando con la bebe y con su esposo,Medusa se aclaro la garganta y la pareja volteo

-ah…es nuestro turno?-pregunto con sarcasmo, lo que nos hizo sonreir-sorry, estábamos con nuestra beba, emm…amor..comienzas tu?

-yo?

-si., es que luego yo me extiendo mucho…anda amorsito, dales tu consejo sobre como aguantarme-

De nuevo nos reimos de su comentario, solo Lala estaba muy seria mirando a su padre de lejos el cual, tenia a su hermosa niña en brazos

-ok, dijo Al pensando-un consejo para la pareja que recién empieza, bueno, creo que podría decirle a ambos, que lucharan contra todos para estar juntos mas eso lo hicieron el año pasado, que siempre esten uno a lado del otro pero eso también lo han aprendido muy bien….el mejor consejo que les puedo dar y creo que ya lo han aplicado muy bien…es…que jamas debe importarles lo que la gente piense de ustedes, su amor es único, incomparable y nadie mas que tu Deuce y Cleo lo conoce, porque lo viven,porque lo siente y porque los hace felices…las personas suelen juzgar, apuntar con el dedo, acusar y creen que tienen derecho a mandar en su vida pero no es asi…solo tienen que voltear hacia la persona que aman-Al miraba a su pareja- ver sus ojos y decirte a ti mismo: Dios….en verdad lo amo tanto….que no podia vivir un segundo sin el…y que todo lo que pasen juntos…valdra la pena por tener la bendición de despertar a su lado-

Poseidon sonrio besando a su esposo y todas dijimos un: "aaaah!" emocionadas, amábamos la relación de esos dos

-te amo cariño-le recordaba el dios a su marido

-y yo te amo mas-

-gracias Al-dijo Cleo feliz- tu eres un gran ejemplo de amor a seguir

Lala solo bajaba la mirada algo apenada

Poseidon abrazo a su esposo con mucho orgullo y dijo:

-creo que mi principe nos dejo a todos muy conmovidos

Asentimos al unisono

-a mi también me dejo igual, créanme que nunca pensé,en toda mi existencia que algun dia, el iba a tener la osadia de amarme tanto como yo le amo, de dejar todo, y buscar formar una familia a mi lado, creo que eso me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ustedes, se encontraron, se conocieron y han luchado para estar juntos, han roto barreras que les han impuesto para separarlos y aun asi, buscaron la manera de estar unidos, eso me hace sentír muy orgulloso de mis chicos…porque? Porque se exactamente lo que se siente, el luchar contra viento y marea contra el mundo, de convencer a todos que lo que sientes es real, es infinitamente bello y que no existe nadie mas en tu corazón que la persona que se lo ha robado, Deuce siguió mis pasos, o mejor dicho, yo segui los de el y cual fue la recompensa? Mírenla-el dios señalo a su bebita quien chupaba un pedazo de fruta que su mami le había dado- ella es el regalo perfecto , el amor hecho persona, y al mirarla crecer, y verla acrecentar su belleza, solo puedo pensar, "volveria a hacer todo exactamente igual….para poder tener a mis dos grandes tesoros junto a mi, asi como tu Deuce…el amor que ambos se tienen, esta ya coronado por un hermoso chico que esta dentro de su mami y que esta esperando llegar a tus brazos, para que ambos , lo cuiden y lo protejan y se conviertan en algo que ya son…una familia, quieren ustedes que yo le de un consejo? Me parece que esta vez, tengo que ser yo…el que te agradezca a ti, cachorro, por haberme dado el ejemplo de luchar por la persona amada, y que gracias a eso, tengo ahora, a mi lado y para siempre, a este hermosa persona junto a mi y a mi precioso corazón del mar hecho bebita…asi que…familia…les pido que levanten sus bebidas, y brindemos por la proxima familia: Gorgon De Nile

-salud!-dijimos todos a una y aplaudimos con fervor lo dicho por nuestro jefe que siempre nos sacaba una lagrima, su hijo se acerco a abrazarlo con fuerza

-te adoro papá!

-y yo a ti cachorro-sonreia feliz el dios-

-tambien te amo a ti Al…tu también nos regalaras a mi bellísimo hermano-

-seremos una linda familia hijo-le beso el conde orgulloso-

Allysa también recibia su dotación de besos y le mostraba su cadena a su hermano

-que traes ahí eh?

-pino-decia la nena feliz

-te lo regalo tu padrino? Wow! Que hermoso-

-asi es el de esplendido, verdad pelona?

Jean Carlo miraba a Brian que se limpiaba las lagrimas conmovido por las palabras de Poseidon

-es en serio?-sonreia el gascon

-neta…que lindo habla ese tipo!

-eres un caso amigo mio-dijo el ex cura

Mis amigas y yo nos acercamos a Cleo a felicitarla por su boda, ella nos beso y abrazo a todas y cada una mas en ese momento, me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

-quiero que seas tu…mi madrina-

Creo que me quede en shock

-en serio?-dije sorprendida

-ajá….siempre has sido la persona que a pesar de sus regaños y peleas…he contado contigo cada dia de mi vida…asi que…no podría casarme sin ti a mi lado…por eso quiero que aceptes…Clawdeen Wolf a ser mi madrina, que dices?

Sonreí abrazándola con fuerza

-sera todo un honor!

-en serio sera Clawdeen?-decia Lala por lo bajo-si nada mas estaban peleándose!

Frankie sonrio

-creo que por eso son las mas grandes amigas…nadie te dice la verdad de frente como las personas que realmente te quieren.

Y eso es absolutamente cierto! Aun con todo lo odiosa que es, Cleo siempre a sido…una de mis mejores amigas…

Mientras tanto en LA, MacCann y su pareja entraban al exclusivo restauant "Hill", era exorbitantemente costoso y uno de los favoritos de Danny que estaba acostumbrado a gastar a manos llenas el dinero de su esposo, tenian un reservado en donde el italiano le abrio la silla a su marido que por su hermoso rostro,solia pasar por mujer ante la sociedad, era realmente precioso y por lo cual su fama anterior como modelo de pasarela

-cuanto teniamos sin venir?-le preguntaba con una bella sonrisa

-es reclamo o es tema de conversacion?-respondio el mafioso con sarcasmo

-simple pregunta, porque piensas siempre que te estoy atacando?-

-no se, quizas costumbre-

-exageras-dijo su esposo tomando el menu-me encanta este sitio

-querias celebrar la noticia y por eso estamos aqui-dijo el perro de reserva tomando la mano de su esposo y besandosela-

-te amo

-y yo a ti...aunque estoy demasiado viejo para un nuevo bebe

-tonterias-le interrumpio Danny-estas perfecto, el problema sera decirselo a los demas-

-no me importa si no les parece, habra un nuevo bebe en la familia y punto,al que no le guste, que se marche de la casa,asi estaremos mejor-

Los 3 hijos mayores de MacCann aun vivian con el, ademas de los 2 procreados con Danny, eran una gran familia aunque eso enloquecia en ocasiones al italiano

-no podemos correrlos

-tu dejame a mi y los que no sean nuestros, que se vayan buscando casa, ademas...

MacCann se detuvo mirando a la pareja de enfrente que tecnicamente se devoraba a besos

-no puedo creerlo!-decia Anthony sorprendido

-que?

El hombre le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su pareja que volteara., Danny obedecio y grande fue su asombro al ver a su medio hermano en la mesa contigua

-es Fere?-pregunto asombradisimo

-el mismo

-que no salia con Jean Carlo?

-eso es lo que mademoiselle me va a tener que explicar

Se levanto enseguida yendo hacia la mesa de su lider y le saludo

-Fere buenas noches

El frances le sonrio bellamente aun con su acompañante besando su cuello intensamente

-hola Mac, linda noche no te parece?

-eso creo...tu amigo es...

-eh...perdona-dijo con una sonrisa-el es…emm….disculpa…como dijiste que te llamabas?

-Arnold

-aah si, Arnold,es un dentista

-pediatra-corrigio

-lo siento, los que no son neurocirujanos realmente me parecen unos simplones, es un pediatra de mi hospital-

-hola, y..Jean Carlo?

-en Salem-dijo como si nada el conde

-y por eso estas aqui con el doctor pulpo?

-Mac aunque no es asunto tuyo te lo voy a responder, tu amigo y yo no tenemos una relacion como la tuya con mi hermano-Fere volteo hacia la mesa en donde estaba-al que por cierto, preñaste de nuevo

-si, ya se,por eso estamos aqui, festejamos la noticia

-que no estas un poco viejo para bebes?-pregunto con ironia Fere

-que no eres muy zorra para besar a este?

-no es asunto tuyo

-podemos hablar a solas sin que el tal Arnold te manosee por debajo de la mesa?

El frances resoplo levantandose

-dame unos minutos querido mio, y vuelvo contigo

-aqui te espero-dijo deslumbrado el acompañante

MacCann se dirigio al bar del lugar con su lider detras de el

-oye, que pretendes? Jean Carlo te ama

-y?

-y? que le estas pintando el cuerno con ese!

-por supuesto que no-

-no? No me digas que no te lo piensas llevar a la cama?

-por supuesto que lo hare pero Jean Carlo y yo, no tenemos una relación exclusiva

-desde cuando?

Alberto suspiro

-desde que yo se lo pedi, no quiero atarlo a mi…no necesito una relación estable en mi vida, y si la llego a tener, te juro que me acostare con otros el dia mismo de mi boda, se que soy muy mierda y te lo concedo, y no quiero que el crea que algun dia cambiare-

-Fere…tenias ya al hombre que siempre amaste contigo…al que siempre esperaste

-lo se

-acaso te desiluciono?

-no..al contrario, esa semana que Jean estuvo a mi lado, fue la mas feliz de mi vida, adoraba tenerlo junto a mi. Ver su cara al despertar, llegar y encontrarlo esperándome…era fantástico…por eso mismo preferí alejarme , no puedo atarlo a alguien como yo…solo voy a lastimarlo y eso es lo que menos quiero…creeme Mac…lo hago porque realmente lo amo

-eres muy raro

-demasiado, el debe de salir con otros, divertirse, compartir su cama y cuando desee tenerme a su lado…que me busque, yo siempre estare esperándole…

-ten cuidado mademoiselle, porque en una de esas…no volverá a ti-

El conde bajo los ojos con pesar

-entonces no me amaba como pensaba

-Jean te ha amado cada dia de su vida…pero no esperes que acepte compartirte con nadie, y algun dia, se cansara de ti y no volverá-

-es un riesgo que pienso correr, ahora si me disculpas. Estoy en medio de algo importante, disfruta tu cena Mac y mis congratulaciones por el nuevo miembro de la familia-dijo el francés con altivez volviendo a su mesa.

MacCann hizo lo mismo, al final de la cena, el y su esposo salieron, su auto lo tenían en el estacionamiento del lugar, abrió la portezuela del mismo aun hablando de lo mierda que era su líder

-Mac, no hagas corajes-le pedia su esposo

-Jean Carlo no merece que lo traten asi-

-lo se, pero te aseguro que se encontrara a alguien que si lo valore y sera feliz lejos de Fere-

-ojala, casi lamento que Danielle se haya ido de su lado-

-eso les pasa por apoyar al idiota de mi hermano, agradece que yo no soy asi-

-siempre he dicho que me case con el mas hermoso –

-totalmente de acuerdo-le abrazaba su esposo besando al italiano apasionadamente, cuando de pronto, se escucho un extraño aullido, que alerto al momento al mafioso

-que es eso?-pregunto Danny algo asustado

MacCann saco su arma amartillándola

-es el Hybrid, entra al auto-mando

El aullido volvio a resonar

-Mac-dijo su esposo nervioso

-tranquilo, Dannyel, no pasa nada-

En eso, Fere llegaba detrás de el

-lo escuchaste?

-si…esta cerca, mas no crei que lo escucharas porque estabas con tu doctor hot-se burlo su amigo

-no eres gracioso,anda, vayamos con el consejo-

-que? Dejaras a tu cita ahí?-

-le parezco tan guapo que cuando lo llame, vendrá a mi, vamos!-

-primero dejare a Danny en la casa

-ves? Es lo malo de tener una pareja!no te sirven de nada mas que para estorbar-

-te escuche!-reclamo su hermano-

-lo dije para que lo oyeras, es en serio Mac! Para que lo trajiste?

-ya basta Mademoiselle, te sigo!-

-como siempre-

Y ambos salieron rumbo al consejo de vampiros, el enemigo estaba en tierra santa.

_**Aquí dejándoles de nuevo el fic**_

_**Espero que les este gustando espero sus coments**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

La fiesta en casa estaba de lo mas increíble, Allysa se había dormido ya y Al la tenia en una cunita de viaje a lado suyo, no iba a dejarla en su cuarto a solas porque era demasiado desconfiado, nosotros nos estábamos divirtiendo horrores, Thad bailaba conmigo y yo me dejaba querer, mi prometido es el hombre mas mimoso de este mundo

-te amo, lo sabias?-me dijo besándome

-lo se,…dentro de poco, seguiremos nosotros

-y estoy ansioso por convertirte en la señora Tepes-

-eso me gustara-sonrei regalándole un apasionado beso

Poseidon ayudaba a arropar a la bebe quien se volvia acomodar sin despertarse siquiera, Allysa era de muy buen dormir

-puedo llevarla adentro-sugirio el dios-

-prefiero tenerla aquí junto a mi…me siento mas seguro

-de acuerdo-dijo Poseidon besándole-tu ganas

Ine se acercaba lentamente a la mesa

-hey…podemos hablar?-le pregunto a su ex-esposo

-no realmente-le sonrio con ironia

-claro que quiere-respondio Poseidon

-pero no quiero!-reclamo Al

-cariño, hablaras con ella y seras bonito, de acuerdo? Portate bien-le dio un beso y fue hacia la mesa de Jean Carlo

-oye!-le reclamo el conde, Ine se sentaba ya a su lado

-tu si que eres odioso cuando quieres-

-eso lo se...

La inglesa miro a la nena dormida

-tengo que felicitarte...tu hija es muy hermosa-

-por supuesto que lo es-

-le da un cierto parecido a Lala no lo crees?-le dijo la dama para molestarlo y por supuesto que surtio efecto ya que la nena no se parecia en lo absoluto a su hermana

-ni de broma digas eso! Mi princesa es divina

-acaso mi hija no?

-no estoy de humor de pelear contigo Integra-se cruzo de brazos el conde-pero de sobra sabes la respuesta a eso...que demonios quieres?

-solo vine a pedirte un "cese al fuego"

-para?

-llevarnos bien, podrias visitar a los niños si gustas y volver a ser amigos, que dices?

El conde resoplo molesto

-no te ofendas, pero eso de visitar a tus hijos no me nace en lo absoluto, si deseas que seamos amigos, bien, por mi no hay problema, siempre contaras con mi amistad-

Ine sonrio con melancolia

-esta bien...lo acepto, sabes, Jeremy a ocupado un poco tu lugar, los niños lo aman

-me alegro,en serio, es un gran tipo y se que les dara un buen ejemplo-

Su ex esposa lo miro

-con Vlad a sido facil, Lala te extraña mas de lo que te imaginas-

-las cosas no han sido faciles entre los dos y mas porque se atrevio a esconderle su juguete a mi bebita, Ine, no quiero acercarme a ella, si lo hago, se que la voy a lastimar mas de lo que piensas, asi que...dame tiempo...no presiones un encuentro, ahora mi mundo solo gira en torno de Allysa y pronto de Dean, ya buscare la manera de que ella se integre a sus hermanos...pero por favor...no me presiones-

-de acuerdo-acepto la mujer-solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

-si asi sucede ni modo, no llorare por eso-

Ine se levanto sonriendo

-de acuerdo, no me pueden acusar de que no lo intente-

-jamas te acusaría de eso, al menos, no de mi parte-dijo el conde de manera terminante

Mientras tanto Jean y Poseidon platicaban de lo mas tranquilo posible, Brian había ido a bailar con las chicas, era un hombre muy agradable y simpático y se llevaban bien con nosotras.

El padre de Deuce era informado por su amigo de lo sucedido con el conde, a lo que el dios solo hacia una mueca de disgusto

-es una mierda tu noviecito

-ex - rectifico el gascon-

-y que piensas hacer?

-no voy a aceptar sus condiciones, no es asi como me gusta estar, si el no desea nada conmigo, entonces lo mejor es dejarlo libre, yo no puedo verlo con alguien mas, no es mi estilo, y aunque lo ame…creo que no puedo aceptar lo que el me ofrece-

-y haces bien, o es todo o es nada

-asi es-

-el se arrepentirá de lo que hace

-no lo creo-sonrio Jean- Fere es asi. Nada le importa mas que si mismo y solo quiere estar pasando un buen rato

-mira que zorrita me resulto el presumido conde-dijo Poseidon sonriendo

-queria hacer lo mismo contigo

-jejejeje, creo que Al me hubiera matado si hubiese aceptado, no…no es lo mio, al menos ya no ahora, fui muy promiscuo antes, lo acepto pero ahora estoy casado y no puedo pensar siquiera en compartir a mi marido, el es mio, y jamas dejaría que nadie mas lo tocara

-asi es como pienso yo-

-pues, si Fere no conoce algo llamado fidelidad, dale su carta de retiro

Estaba Jean por contestarle cuando sono su iphone

-que pasa?-pregunto el abogado de malas

-el Hybrid esta en LA.-le informo su líder

-estas seguro?

-por supuesto que lo estoy, idiota! Jamas te llamaría sin estarlo, necesito que tu y Brian vengan ahora mismo, la familia Real necesita proteccion-

-vamos para alla-dijo decidido el hombre y Poseidon lo miro extrañado

-pasa algo?

-el Hybrid esta en tierra santa-

-como?

-Fere nos pidió a Brian y a mi volver, lo lamento amigo-

El dios se levanto al momento

-ire con ustedes

-no…claro que no.. este no es su problema-

-el Rey vino expresamente a ayudarnos a la RAD y a mi familia, creeme Jean Carlo, que le debo mucho y pienso saldar esa deuda, hablare con Al y los seguiremos-

-Poseidon…tu hijo…

-aun falta una semana para que Deuce contraiga matrimonio, y no puedo hacer a un lado mis deberes como Perro de Reserva, le informare a Al e ire contigo

Y sin mas, el padre del novio fue hacia su esposo informándole lo sucedido, el conde se levanto de su asiento, tomo a su bebita y salio detrás de su marido mientras Jean Carlo hablaba con Brian que asentia siguiéndole su vez, Deuce no perdia a todos de vista y disculpándose con su novia fue con sus padres, Poseidon estaba ya sacando una maleta y Al preparaba la ropa de su hija

-que pasa?-pregunto el griego extrañadísimo-

-cachorro, tenemos que salir a LA.-dijo su papá empacando la ropa tanto de su marido como de el

-los dos?

-no pienso dejar a tu padre solo, querido y definitivamente no dejare a Allysa-

-cuando volverán?-pregunto Deuce preocupado

-te prometo que estaremos aquí en tu boda,el Hybrid esta en tierra Santa y el Rey esta en problemas, no podemos ignorar ayudarlo, el siempre a estado con nosotros-

-si..lo se

-sabia que entenderías-dijo Poseidon tomando a su hijo de los hombros-lamentamos mucho no quedarnos a la fiesta, pero debemos ir, te prometo que te llamare, estaremos bien-

-Allysa-dijo Deuce preocupado por su hermana-

-Al no va a dejar a la bebe por nada del mundo, se que la llevara con nosotros, descuida, ella estará bien-

-de acuerdo-suspiro el joven nervioso

-vuelve a la fiesta cachorro, disfrutala y no te preocupes mas-

-ok-sonrio el griego besando a su papá., a Al y a su hermanita que ya su madre la había cambiado de ropa, en cuanto salio dijo Poseidon

-al menos me libre de comer esa horrible comida griega

El conde le dio un corto beso

-eres malvado cariño

-pero asi me amas!

En menos de media hora,los 5 iban ya rumbo al aeropuerto hacia LA,el príncipe llevaba a su nena en brazos, cubierta con su mantita y dormia tranquila protegida por su mami.

-no podia dejarla en casa y yo a miles de kilómetros-explicaba Al a su esposo que lo tenia abrazado-simplemente no puedo

-lo se amor, yo tampoco podría, ya nos arreglaremos alla-

-ojala y podamos detener al Hybrid antes de la boda de los chicos

-yo también lo espero

La fiesta continuo en casa y Deuce le informaba a Cleo de a donde habían ido sus padres

-crees que estén bien?-preguntaba preocupada

-si,descuida nena

-debieron dejarnos a Allysa

-Al jamas se podría separara de ella, además, sabe que estamos ocupados con la boda. Faltan algunos detalles

-lo se, descuida, ya tengo madrina y ella me ayudara con ellos

-en serio se lo pediste ya?-sonrio Deucey

-ajá, y creeme, no sabe en lo que se metio

-eres mala bebe!

-mi boda debe ser perfecta amor y Clawdeen, va a ayudarme en todo, es su obligación-

-solo recuerda que ella se casa en Diciembre

-tendre a DJ recién nacido y no podre hacer nada por ella, mi bebito estará primero, no hay manera de que se pueda vengar de mi-sonreia De Nile con malicia

-_- jummmmm

En cuanto llegaron a LA, Poseidon fue con su familia a un hotel, lo mejor era que se presentaran hasta el dia siguiente al consejo, Brian y el abogado si llegaron directo al lugar de reunión de los vampiros, estaban por entrar cuando el hijo de Bearne los intercepto

-papá-le llamo

El gascon volteo y miro a su hijo que se acercaba

-Jean que pasa?

-podemos hablar un momento?

-estan en junta?

-si…el Rey iba a bajar con ellos, todos están ahí…pero…necesito decirte algo

Jean Carlo volteo hacia Brian y le mando

-ve adentro, ahora voy

-okidoki-dijo el travieso Duvallon corriendo hacia el salón principal

-ahora si hijo…que sucede?

-me acompañarías ?

El hombre obedecio y salieron de las instalaciones subterráneas, caminando hacia un claro que estaba cerca de la propiedad del Rey

-Jean…sucede algo?

El chico suspiro y camino hacia un árbol cercano, su padre lo miro intrigado, el volvio, con una dama de la mano….era su propia madre

Danielle Valois estaba ahí

_**Hola otra vez, dejándoles un chapter mas**_

_**Y esperando sus lindos comentarios**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-pero..-dijo sorprendido el abogado

-dejame explicarte-pidio su hijo

-hola Jean Carlo-sonrio melancólicamente la mujer

El hombre se acerco

-que haces aquí? Si los Perros te ven, te mataran!

-Jean..

-papá…por favor…quiero ayudar a mi madre

-disculpa?-pregunto el gascon asombrado-hijo…ella….

-dejame hablar a mi-pidio la bella dama- se que mi hermana fue extremadamente violenta con su gente

-mato a muchos de nosotros!-rectifico

-y lo lamento, quise detenerla pero sabias como era ella, hasta yo peligraba a su lado y no podia pelear contra todo un aquelarre, me preocupaba mi sobrina y además…

-en donde esta ella?-pregunto Bearne

-no lo se-respondio con pesar Danielle- se separo de mi , furiosa porque no concebia que tu…estuvieras vivo, ella me pidió que acabara contigo pero tu sabes, que jamas podría hacerlo

-papá-interrumpio el joven-ella puede ayudarnos con el Rey

-de ninguna manera-respondio el abogado

-solo quiero resarcir mi error-pidio la francesa-quiero unirme a su comunidad, ser su aliada y no su enemiga, tu sabes que jamas he sido de conflictos, volvi, por mi hijo…y aunque se que jamas te tendre…volvi por ti…quiero cuidarte aunque sea a lo lejos Jean Carlo…permite que lo haga-

-por favor papá…

El perro de Reserva sabia que arriesgaba demasiado al llevar a la bruja ante su Rey…y si aquello era una trampa? Y si no era sincera?

Mas los ojos de la mujer solo denotaban sinceridad, el conocía a Danielle mejor que a si mismo, si…le había disparado a Fere a traición, pero en esos momentos, hasta el mismo deseaba hacerlo…además, siempre existen las segundas oportunidades para las personas…y ella era la madre de su hijo

-ok-acepto Jean Carlo-hablaremos con el Rey ahora mismo…no queremos tu magia para ayudarle…no creo que la acepte, mas un Hybrid esta cerca y se…que las brujas pueden localizarlo y asi podemos acabar con el, ya que son indetectables ante los lobos y vampiros

-hare lo que sea necesario para que me juzguen sincera…Jean..solo quiero vivir cerca de mi niño…y convertirme en parte de su comunidad

-paso a paso, de acuerdo? Danielle…me arriesgo mucho al llevarte ante el Rey…pero siempre he creido en ti…no me desiluciones

La dama se acerco mirando al hombre a los ojos

-te juro por nuestro hijo, que solo me interesa estar cerca de mi familia…y aunque tu no me consideres como tal…yo siempre voy a protegerte

Jean Carlo miro a la mujer a los bellisimos ojos que poseía, la conocía, y algo que siempre le atrajo de ella fue su sinceridad, asi que, asintió levemente, tomo su mano y los tres volvieron al lugar de reunión

La sala común, tenia una inmensa mesa redonda, en donde los perros de Reserva, 4 de los doce del Rey, Jean Paul, Arthur y obviamente Jean Buret tomaban parte de la misma, Eddy estaba colocado detrás de ellos sin tomar asiento, era un chico muy desconfiado, el monarca estaba ya en su sitio y era informado de los sucedido, su hermoso rostro estaba muy palido y sus muñecas aun sangraban profusamente, Brian les comunicaba su hallazgo de las cuentas bancarias de Clarke

-creo que era el Hybrid de Maya al que el mantenía

-debemos conocer su nombre

-mañana mismo lo hare, Poseidon y Al, están en LA, se unirán a la búsqueda

-en donde demonios esta Jean Carlo?-pregunto Fere ignorando todo lo que Brian acababa de informar

-venia detrás de mi, pero su hijo le hablo

-Jean?-pregunto el hijo de MacCann

-le conoces otro?-pregunto su padre con fastidio

-no

-entonces obviamente es el!-

Arthur le pego un sape a su amigo

-porque no eres un niño normal, Jean Paul?-

-idiota-le reclamo

-creo que debemos comenzar a revisar detenidamente todo LA, el Hybrid esta aquí y obviamente sabe de mi condicion, ya que el me disparo, y es obvio que su objetivo principal soy yo-

-por las dudas, amado Rey-pregunto Fere con sarcasmo-no estaras pensando unirte a la búsqueda verdad? Porque sabes que en estos momento, eres mas un estorbo que de utilidad-

-que imbécil eres Fere!-defendio Arthur al monarca

-hasta Steve sabe que es asi-respondio su padre- asi que deja de portarte como el mas leal subdito querido mio que eso es patético, lo que necesitamos ahora, es buscar la manera de rastrear a esa cosa

-yo se como-interrumpio una voz gascona

-ah, por favor Jean no querras..-Fere volteaba su asiento para contestarle pero se quedo impávido al ver a Danielle junto a el

-por favor milord…le pido unas palabras-dijo Jean Carlo mirando al Rey y con Danielle detrás de el casi escondida con timidez

El conde se levanto furioso encarándolo

-que DEMONIOS hace esa bruja aquí?-

Bearne se interpuso protegiéndola

-ella viene conmigo

-acaso has perdido el maldito juicio?-le grito su ex muy molesto-esta tipeja me disparo!-

- no puedes culparla por eso, muchos deseamos hacer lo mismo-le respondio el abogado muy tranquilamente, cosa que no le parecio a su interlocutor

-ah, genial,es bueno saber que deseas dispararme! Creo que dormiré con un ojo abierto a partir de ahora-

-descuida, ya no pienso pisar tu recamara-le regreso burlon el ex cura exasperando al francés

-nadie te esta invitando a ella-dijo con voz alterada por la furia

-mi señor-ignoro Jean a Fere-me concede unas palabras por favor?

-Steve!-grito Alberto-no puedes permitir la intromisión de esta mujer, recuerdas que por su culpa, nuestra gente perecio?

-como si eso te importara mucho-rio Arthur burlon

-Jean Carlo-hablo el Rey-creo que sabes lo arriesgado que es traer a esa mujer ante mi

Bearne iba a hablar cuando la dama se arrodillo ante el en una total actitud sumisa

-mi señor…se que mi hermana llevo mucho dolor a tu gente, y no se como poder resarcirlo por ello, pero…desde hoy te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de poder yacer en tu reinado como la mas humilde de tus servidoras

-que cosa?-dijo Fere casi histérico-ni lo sueñes!

-mi hijo y el hombre que amo son parte importante de tu sequito señor mio…-continuo la dama-y yo solo deseo estar cerca de mi familia…por favor, permite que pueda servirte en cuerpo y alma desde este instante hasta mi muerte-

Alberto se acerco muy molesto

-como vienes a pregonar que tienes familia entre los nuestros? Y aun asi cooperaste con tu hermana para acabar con nosotros! Creo que eso no lo haría una persona que realmente ame a los suyos…

-no podia pelear sola contra ella

-pero si me lastimaste!-

-nulo fue mi ataque, señor conde-respondio Danielle con sinceridad- usted es mas fuerte que yo y si desea que pruebe mi lealtad, puede usted descargar su ira en mi y yo no pondré resistencia-

No le dijeron dos veces a Fere que la tomo del cuello de forma amenazante cuando sintió un arma que le apuntaba detrás de su cabeza

-dejala en paz-le mando Jean Carlo

El francés estaba furico, y sin voltear dijo:

-dispara si es que tienes las agallas-

Oyo cortar cartucho al gascon dispuesto a hacerlo cuando el Rey se levanto

-baja esa arma y tu Fere….alejate por favor…

Ambos ,anteriormente pareja, se miraron con muy malas pulgas, Bearne guardo su pistola, mas el conde no se alejo de su Rey se acerco a la dama

-Danielle…soy de los que piensan que todos debemos tener una segunda oportunidad, y en este momento, un peligro amenaza a mi gente…como podras ver…no puedo defenderme….y lo mismo te pido a ti…si vienes a asesinarme para dar venganza a tu hermana y a tu gente…estoy a tu merced-

-Steve-dijo MacCann preocupado acercándose, el soberano levanto su mano en señal de que no se acercaran

La dama le miro muy sorprendida, el rostro del valiente hombre estaba sumamente palido. Mas su mirada era una de las mas dulces que la joven bruja había visto, y sobre todo, llena de confianza y honestidad.

Danielle suspiro, y se hinco delante del monarca, tomo su mano izquierda y la beso, rindiéndole tributo como su nuevo soberano

-mi sangre y mi vida estarán desde hoy para servirte mi gran señor-

-bien-acepto el soberano- mas estaras a prueba un tiempo…. Si algo llegara a sucederle a alguien de mi gente, no lo pagaras tu…si no, tu hijo y Jean Carlo de Bearne…piensa bien tus actos ya que la vida de los que amas estará al filo del peligro-

-yo lo acepto señor-dijo el joven Jean Buret

-y yo también-secundo el gascon-confio en ella totalmente y se que sus intenciones son honestas…pongo mi vida en prenda por ella

El rostro de Fere estaba sumamente desconcertado al oírlo,¿ acaso Jean Carlo preferia a esa bruja que a el? Su corazón se fue al inframundo al ver como su ex pareja levantaba con caballerosidad a la mujer mirándola con una bella sonrisa siendo premiado por el mismo gracioso gesto de la dama que le veia muy enamorada. Alberto cruzo los brazos tratando de calmar su ira, era la peor afrenta que alguien le había hecho.

-esta noche, debemos revisar toda la ciudad-mando el soberano-trataremos de ubicarlo y asi mañana poder cazarlo, Poseidon y Alucard se unirán a la pelea y yo tratare de hacerlo también.

-milord-le dijo Jean Paul- no es necesario que usted se arriesgue..nosotros podemos contra el-

-los Hybrid son muy poderosos, no cualquiera puede hacerlo, solo existen dos clases de personas que pueden hacerlo: Un Vampiro muy antiguo o un Rey

-yo puedo ayudarle soberano mio-se ofrecio Danielle con la consiguiente mueca de Fere- se como puedo detectarlo

-no se si debas unirte a la lucha-

-dejeme probar mi valia, le prometo que encontrare a la bestia, solo necesito algunos elementos y lanzare el hechizo adecuado-

-crees poder hacerlo?

-si me permiten un mapa estelar-

-uuy de esos no tenemos, se nos acabaron-dijo Brian con burla-pero tengo uno de Disney por si lo ocupas

Jean Carlo por respuesta,acciono la pantalla táctil que estaba sobre la mesa y que servia para buscar información de todo el mundo, lo googleo al momento y apareció como una tercera dimensión ante ellos

-esto te sirve?-le pregunto el hombre

-por supuesto que si, cariño

-ya hasta se dicen "cariño"-dijo Fere por lo bajo sumamente furioso, que no dejo de ser oído por Daniel

La mujer consulto el mapa e hizo algunas conjeturas en papel y lápiz, diciendo muy segura de si

-mañana mismo, al despuntar el dia, podre realizar el hechizo para saber la ubicación exacta del Hybrid-

-que es lo que necesitas?

-hare la lista de los objetos que ocupare-

-milord-interrumpio Martin, el cual era el encargado del consejo vampirico- creo que no es buena idea que la señora haga el conjuro en este sitio…su casa esta cerca y aun no se gana nuestra confianza…creo que debemos buscarle otro lugar

-lo hara en mi casa-ofrecio Jean Carlo

Tanto Danielle como Fere lo miraron asombrados pero por diferentes razones

-se quedara conmigo a partir de este momento-dijo el gascon

-que?-exclamo Alberto sorprendido

_**Saludos a todos, un gran beso y dejándoles ya el nuevo chapter esperando que lo disfruten muchísimo**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-dijo Brian por lo bajo burlonamente-

-yo supervisare a Danielle-dijo Bearne- y le ayudare con el hechizo, esperare a mis compañeros temprano en mi casa para buscar al enemigo

-bien…de acuerdo-acepto el Rey-puedes llevarla contigo

Fere iba a reclamar cuando el abogado tomo la mano de la mujer y se la llevo consigo, sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra, el pobre conde estaba en verdad muy desconcertado de lo que estaba pasando, y sobre todo, que aquello, había sido su culpa, si Jean Carlo hubiese estado a su lado, ni de broma Danielle se acercaría a el, pero fue su decisión el separarse de el amor de su vida

-le avisaremos a Alucard-dijo MacCann al Rey-sugiero que tu descanses… te llamaremos si algo sale mal

-de acuerdo-acepto el soberano-creo que traen a Allysa con ellos, ofréceles que el consejo puede cuidarla mientras están en la búsqueda, aquí estará segura-

-de acuerdo…no te preocupes por nada-

Los vampiros se dispersaron y el francés caminaba hacia su auto sumamente furioso, Daniel Grimaud lo intercepto

-estas bien?-le cuestiono

-seguro…porque lo preguntas?

-no te ves nada bien-

-te equivocas querido, me siento fenomenal-mintio el hombre- y si me disculpas, ire a terminar mi cita con un hermoso pediatra-

-que te diviertas-sonrio Daniel con malicia porque sabia, que Fere estaba sumamente furioso por el regreso de su peor rival.

En el hotel, Allysa dormia ya en su cunita portátil mientras su madre la arropaba y su papá le avisaba a su hermano que todo estaba bien

-cualquier cosa, me llamas-pedia Deuce preocupado

-cachorro, relájate, tu padre es el mejor perro de reserva de este mundo y nada va a sucedernos-

-debiste dejarme a Allysa

-AL primero me deja a mi que a Pelona

-exagerado-respondio su esposo abrazandolo y dándole un beso-

-no podrán pelear con ella ahí

-descuida hijo, ya nos arreglaremos-sonreia Poseidon quien miraba a su marido solo en jeans e invitándolo a dormir con el-debo irme cachorrito, el deber me llama, te veo luego-

-bye-

El dios fue directo a su marido quien le abrazaba y besaba intensamente

-hola guapo-dijo el padre de Deuce coqueto

-hola precioso...dime…crees que fue mala idea traer a Allysa?

-no, ni tu ni yo estaríamos seguros sin ella a lado de nosotros, no podemos dejarla, es nuestra responsabilidad y mañana le pediremos al Rey que alguien nos la cuide mientras nos unimos al grupo-

-eso creo-

-cualquier emergencia, regresaras con la niña y me esperaras ahí, esta claro?

-lo que mandes-dijo Al regalándole un beso a su marido que se dedico mejor a mejores asuntos que a el Hybrid por esa noche

Jean Carlo llegaba también a su hogar con Danielle a su lado, la dama sonreía al ver lo elegante del lugar

-tu siempre tan metódico-le halago ella

El gascon sonrio

-bueno…tu sabes que me gusta vivir bien

-lo se…eres realmente una persona que sabe lo que quiere-

El caballero le ofrecio asiento y el se coloco a su lado

-Danielle…estamos arriesgando ambos la vida de nuestro hijo…si piensas…

La bella mujer coloco una mano sobre sus labios y le sonrio

-jamas podría dañarlo ni a el ni a ti…soy sincera en mis sentimientos y solo deseo tenerlos a ambos cerca de mi

El guapo Bearne le miro y Danielle se acerco a sus labios besándolos con ternura, envolviendolo con sus brazos, mientras tanto en los aposentos de un pediatra, Fere estaba bastante pensativo, con un muy atractivo compañero a su lado,mas nada compensaba la angustia que lo dominaba en esos instantes de saber que la persona amada, se encontraba en brazos de alguien mas.

El dia llego sin contratiempos, en casa, yo me había quedado en la RAD por pedido de Cleo que me despertó a las 7 de la mañana

-voy a matarte De Nile-le dije yo con mis pobres cabellos aun sin peinar, con mis pijamas puestas y con una taza de café en la mano-

-tienes que estar despierta desde temprano para que comencemos a preparar todo para mi boda

Ella dejo caer un pesado libro en la mesa

-wow…y eso que es?-pregunte

-son algunas cositas que faltan-me sonrio feliz

-cositas?

-casi no mucho, las apunte para que no se me olvidaran, mira, en primera debemos buscar almendras dulces para los recuerdos de boda, descuida, serán como 10 u 11 kilos, pero tu debes probarlas por mi porque tengo mil de ascos, despues, necesito que vayas conmigo a las principales tiendas a hacer la lista de mesa de regalos para mandarlas al rsvp, y la gente sepa que regalarme porque por Ra! No quiero que me den cosas inservibles, y despues de eso, tenemos que ir a varias tiendas de recuerdos, a comprarme mis zapatos, checar lo del maquillaje, ayudarme a escoger un peinado, a la prueba del ramo y..

-espera espera!tiempooo-pedi-que eso no lo hara tu mamá contigo?

-oh no, mami esta ocupada con otras cosas mas, esto es solo lo ligero, además, debemos ir a escuchar la banda para mi fiesta, los que amenizaron la de Poseidon y Al, ufffff, magnifica! Pero tenían apartada la fecha, te juro que llore asi mil, pero papá me prometio conseguirme la que yo quisiera, y por eso debemos ir a escucharlas no son muchas , son como 20 y al final de la lista, me tienes que ayudar a hacer mis votos

o.o

si…esa fue mi cara…creo que despues de todo, fue una mala idea ser la madrina de Cleo :s

Al y Poseidon llegaron temprano al lugar de reunión en el consejo, ya estaban reunidos todos los perros de Reserva incluyendo Fere que parecía que no había podido dormir, estaba sumamente serio y sin decir palabra, Martin le ofrecio al conde que varias mujeres del consejo cuidarían a Allysa en la ludoteca del lugar y el Rey estaba en su mansión la cual se encontraba arriba del mismo asi que la nena estaba de lo mas segura, claro que en cuanto la dejaron en el corralito, la bebe pego el grito

-no amor-le pedia Al angustiado-solo tardare un segundo, en verdad, quédate aquí

La niña obviamente no entendia de razones y le pedia los brazos a su mami la cual la volvio a cargar, Poseidon y su marido se veian preocupados

-te lo dije

-quedate con ella-le pedia el dios

-pero cielo..

-por dios!-reclamo Fere furioso- estamos atrasándonos por un bebe?que genial!

En ese momento, los reyes llegaron al lugar con un precioso bebito en brazos

-problemas?-pregunto el monarca

-la hija de estos dos, no quiere cooperar-se quejo Daniel

-no quiere quedarse en la ludoteca-explico apenado Al

La reina sonrio llevando al pequeñito, con preciosos ojos verdes como los de su abuelo, cabello negro y muy blanco ante Allysa

-Logan, saluda a la nena, dile que vas a jugar con ella en casa si quiere acompañarnos

La nena miro al bebe un momento y este le sonrio con gracia, Poseidon se cruzo de brazos celoso

-ejem…mi pelona no juega con niños aun-

Mas Allysa le sonreía al pequeñito incluso le tomaba la manita

-creo que si quieren jugar juntos-dijo el Rey tomando a la niña-descuida, nosotros la cuidaremos-

-muchas gracias milord-sonrio Al-cuidate preciosa, y juega bonito

La bebe le sonrio a su mami que llevaba ya su pato dispuesta a pasar un buen rato con el nieto del soberano

-debemos irnos-pidio Fere saliendo bastante urgido de ir a la casa de su ex pareja, mas Poseidon se le veia claramente angustiado

-vamos cariño-le dijo su esposo

-pero….pelona…

-estara bien, se va a divertir

-con un niño?

-amor…es un bebe

-es un niño! Quien es ese Logan?

-mi nieto-dijo el Rey con firmeza

-si,…bueno..

-estas celoso?-sonrio la reina-eso es lo mas dulce que he visto, mi marido es igual con sus hijas-

-no es cierto-se defendió el monarca

-te prometo Poseidon que no dejare que Logan bese a tu bebita o que la invite al cine-dijo Alice

-no….no haga bromas por favor, mi señora-respondio el dios nervioso

-vamos cielo-reía Al-ella estará bien, debemos irnos

-pelona! Aléjate de ese niño o papá se enojara contigo-dijo "molesto"

-dile bye a papá pequeña-le dijo el Rey a la nena y ella obedecio feliz

-mirala! Es una coqueta-dijo furioso Poseidon.-ni me pela por estar con ese Logan-

-anda amor-pedia Al jalándolo

-es mi pelona!

-y nadie va a quitártela, te lo prometo…anda..-

Y mas a fuerzas que de ganas, se integro a los perros de Reserva, subieron a los autos y llegaron directo al edificio en donde Jean Carlo tenia su hogar, subieron al elevador, sin hablar ya que la cara que su jefe tenia era como para no tener conversaciones

-lindo dia no les parece?-pregunto Brian y todos los demás asintieron de inmediato-esperemos que no llueva

-esperemos que no-dijo Greg recargado en la pared del elevador-hace mucha calor

-como si eso nos afectara-respondio Daniel también de muy mal humor-

Fere solo resoplo con molestia, como pidiendo a sus compañeros de un forma amable que se callaran

La puerta se abrió y salieron al corredor caminando hacia el departamento, el frances toco el timbre y esperaron unos momentos, hasta que la bella Danielle les abrio usando solo la camisa que el gascon tenia la noche anterior

Fere se quedo sin habla.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!-dijo Brian sin poder contenerse

Al se echo a reir

-por dios, esto te ha de doler tanto!-se burlo sin consideración

-soy tan feliz-sonrio Poseidon-ya hasta se me olvido que mi pelona esta con ese mocosillo-

Fere tomo aire con dignidad y sonrio

-está ya listo el conjuro?-pregunto con voz tranquila que no denotaba en absoluto lo que sentía por dentro

-aun no

-querida mia, estas aquí a prueba….si solo viniste a follar con uno de los nuestros, te recuerdo que despues de que termines tu trabajo, podras hacerlo libremente…por ahora no-

-eso lo se, señor conde…si gustan pasar-invito la dama

-con gusto-sonrio Poseidon tomando a su esposo de la mano y entrando felizmente, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, Fere bajo la mirada como no deseando entrar al departamento cuando MacCann le dijo al pasar a su lado

-te lo dije-

El francés tomo aire dándose valor y entro, justo en ese instante, Jean salía de su habitación colocándose una camiseta y Danielle llego besándole, el gascon le sonrio mientras la dama entraba al cuarto para arreglarse

_**Aquí subiendo el nuevo capitulo**_

_**D: ya casi me alcanzan XD aun estoy escribiéndolo**_

_**Saludos y nos vemos mas tarde**_

_**Rey KOn**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

-buen dia-dijo con cierta satisfacción

Fere prefirió ignorarle y se alejo de ellos yendo hacia la ventana, tenia las manos dentro de su jeans y si Jean Carlo lo conocía como lo hacia, sabia que las tenia fuertemente en un puño por la rabia que sentía de ver a Danielle con el, pero no le iba a demostrar nada, había sido su propia idea de salir con otros mas, y de compartir su cama con quien quisiera.

La mala noticia, es que sabia que Jean…fácilmente lo cambiaria por mujer…

-aun no esta listo el hechizo?-pregunto MacCann

-no…pero ella lo hara enseguida, descuiden…Danielle es un magnifica hechicera y se que podemos contar con su ayuda-

-una sola noche y ya das por sentada su valia…ha de ser muy buena en el lecho-se burlo Grimaud

-una dama merece respeto absoluto, y siempre he confiado en las personas que demuestran lo mismo por mi, hazme el favor de no expresarte de esa manera de Danielle-

-tu siempre tan caballeroso-rio su compañero

-y tu toda la vida seras un cretino…ahora bien…desean un café?-

-yo si!-dijo Brian entusiasmado-y si tienes pan, mucho mejor!

Jean Carlo miro al conde de la Fere que estaba apartado de los demás, observando por la ventana, sabia que tenia que hablar con el tarde o temprano pero lo mejor era no presionarlo en ese momento, palmeo el hombro de Poseidon y entro a su cocina a preparar el almuerzo mientras los demás se sentaban en la sala, Al tomo a su esposo de la mano y lo sento a su lado.

-que tienes?-pregunto acariciando su rostro

El dios suspiro

-Allysa no lloro por mi-

-amor-

-prefirio jugar con ese niño que llorarle a su papi, no se, me gusta pensar que soy el único chico en su vida-

-tesoro son bebes!-

-si pero…no quiero pensar que puede crecer tan rápido y que empiece a tener novios, no lo se Al…creo que no podre tolearlo-

El príncipe le beso con dulzura

-se que lo haras porque me tendras a tu lado, falta mucho tiempo para que nuestra bebe empiece a pensar en hombres, tu seguiras siendo por mucho tiempo mas, su chico preferido, asi que no te preocupes de acuerdo?

-ese bebe no es mas lindo que yo?-pregunto Poseidon con voz consentida a su marido

-ah, por supuesto que no, el huele a pañal y tu eres muy sexy-le respondio el conde susurrándole al oído de manera sensual

-amorsito no hagas eso que me alborotas-le pidió

MacCann estaba sentado a lado de ellos y los miro con cara de :S y prefirió levantarse y sentarse mas lejos, el olor a café los saludo y Brian volvia de la cocina con una humeante taza del mismo.

-esta de pelos!-dijo feliz-no quieren?

-porque no-respondio el italiano levantándose- tengo antojo de uno

-el preñado es tu marido-sonrio Greg-

-es espera conjunta, no es asi Poseidon?-

-lo apoyo al 100, tendrá fresas Jean Carlo?-pregunto el dios yendo también a la cocina, el gascon salía con una bebida en sus manos y les ofrecio a sus amigos desayunar con el, dirigiéndose hacia su líder

-toma-dijo dándole la taza

Fere ni siquiera lo miro contestando

-no gracias

-ya comiste algo?

-no es tu problema-

-se que nunca comes nada cuando estamos en misión y..

-deja de aparentar que te preocupa lo que hago-le respondio con seriedad su líder-y sobre todo, deja de pensar y creer que sabes todo acerca de mi, me disgusta que lo hagas-

Y prefirió alejarse de su ex pareja, sentándose a lado de Daniel quien le acariciaba el cabello despacio, mirando con una sonrisa burlona al ex sacerdote, el cual solo suspiro bebiéndose el café, la dama salía de la habitación con las cosas que necesitaba para hacer el conjuro y Bearne le ayudo, ambos conocían de magia, mas Danielle era mas experimentada, ella misma le había enseñado a Jean Carlo los secretos de la misma y realizar aquel hechizo, iba a ser cosa facil

Mientras tanto, en casa, Cleo y yo ya habíamos emprendido la búsqueda por los dulces perfectos, llegamos a una confitería y nos mostraron cantidades enormes de almendras decoradas y finismas para usarlas en los recuerdos de boda, Cleo y yo nos sentamos frente a una mesa y ella me dijo:

-ok, empieza a probar

-yo?-pregunte asombrada

-obviamente querida, no lo hare yo, me daría mucho asco, recuerda mi embarazo

-pero…

-anda, no seas quisquillosa, adelante, comelos y dime cual te gusta mas

-Cleo odio los dulces

-pero eres mi madrina, y se que escogerás el mejor para ayudarme, vamos Clawdeen, por fis!

Y pedido en ese tono, creo no podia hacer nada, que comencé a probar todo lo que nos mostraban para elegir los dulces para sus recuerdos., aunque sabia bien que eso me iba a ganar una graaan migraña.

En casa de el gascon, Danielle terminaba de realizar el conjuro, extrañas botellas estaban en la mesa junto a un mapa de la ciudad, ella recitaba raras palabras cuando del bol que había utilizado frente a si, comenzó a salir un extraño humo de color rojizo parecido a una traviesa viborita, los perros miraban extrañados lo que salía de si y Jean aviso:

-nos dara las coordenadas en unos minutos

Fere suspirando se levanto de su asiento y se acerco solo un poco a la mesa, deseando saber en donde se encontraba el enemigo para asesinarlo y asi salir lo mas pronto posible de la casa de su ex, la extraña nieblecilla, caminaba traviesa por toda la mesa cuando se dirigio decidida hacia el centro de la misma

-no es posible-dijo la dama

-que sucede?-pregunto Al

Ella lo miro asustada

-el Hybrid esta en este mismo edificio-

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, Alberto saco su arma y cuestiono

-puedes dar la ubicación exacta?

Danielle dijo algunas palabras de nuevo y la nubecilla cayo cual víbora veloz indicando que la siguieran, se movia rápidamente y el conde dijo decidido

-sigamosla

Sus compañeros prepararon sus armas y corrieron detrás de el, Jean Carlo advirtió a la mujer.

-quedate aquí, y no salgas

-pero…

-volveremos pronto

Y el gascon se unio a los demás, que bajaban por las escaleras, Fere iba delante con Poseidon siguiéndole, y Daniel, la víbora de humo bajo dos pisos mas y se colo entre los pasillo, indicándoles la puerta en donde el enemigo se escondia, el francés, como saben de sobra no es muy dado al tacto asi que, disparo a la cerradura y de una patada, abrio la puerta

Jean Carlo los alcanzo diciendo

-es la casa de Ethan!

Fere amartillo el arma, y entro, todo estaba a oscuras, Brian encendio las luces y aquello se veia de lo mas normal, un departamento de un hombre soltero,todos entraron encañonando a cualquier cosa que se les topara enfrente, Poseidon abrio una puerta mas, era la habitación del ocupante y en ella, vieron algo que los sorprendio al máximo

Había cientos, quizás miles de fotos de Jean Carlo, incluso aun con su embestidura de sacerdote, todos estaban realmente extrañados de esto.

-mira nada mas compadre-decia Poseidon mirando

-wow…tienes un fan personal-sonreia Brian

-que loco-tercio MacCann

Al miraba detenidamente una línea del tiempo que estaba pegada en la pared, con tomas de su amigo de distintas formas, parecía que tenia mucho tiempo siguiéndolos, ya que las mas recientes, se notaba ya solo en traje y saliendo de su oficina en la firma en la que trabajaba

-genial…tenemos a otro obsesivo detrás de ti-dijo Fere con desden

-que otro obsesivo conoces que este conmigo?-pregunto Jean

En eso, Danielle entraba al cuarto buscando a su chico

-ergo-respondio el conde con indiferencia

-te pedi quedarte en casa-le dijo el abogado

-lo se…pero ustedes no podrán contra el Hybrid-dijo asustada

-perdona querida?-dijo con desden Fere, acaso no sabes quienes somos?

-el es mas poderoso de lo que te imaginas!ademas…

Estaba por aclararle cuando un potente rugido surgio de arriba de sus cabezas, el Hybrid estaba sobre de ellos sin que lo hubieran notado, lanzando una bocanada brutal de fuego

Jean Carlo jalo a Danielle protegiéndola, mientras que Grimaud hacia lo propio con Fere, Poseidon activo su tridente, mandando una descarga que la bestia evito, Al descargo su armamente al igual que MacCann y Brian, Alberto estaba furioso, su ex había preferido salvar a su chica que a el, que amartillo sus armas, persiguiendo al monstruo que no tenia miramientos en quemar todo el lugar

-lo estas provocando!-le gritaba el gascon aun con la dama en brazos

El hybrid seguía descargando bocanadas de fuego mientras Poseidon, protegiendo a su esposo, apagaba el incendio, las balas resonaban en derredor, cuando la bestia escapo por la ventana.

-joder!-decia Fere furioso-porque dejaron que se escapara!

-porque no le hicimos nada, incoherente!que no lo viste?-le grito MacCann-

-eso deben saberlo ya-dijo Danielle aun abrazando a Jean Carlo-ustedes no pueden destruirlo, solo el Rey y un vampiro antiguo puede-

-en ese caso, debiste destruirle Alucard!-dirigio Fere su mal humor a el

-le dispare y no le hice nada!-reclamo el conde Stark

-estas preñado-respondio Jean-tu magia no es tan poderosa…

-genial, gracias por eso, Poseidon-dijo Mac Cann con burla-

-cuando quieras-le regreso el dios-

-puedes volver a buscarle?-cuestiono aun a su pesar Fere a la mujer

-si…bueno…solo puedo utilizar ese hechizo dos veces mas…

-bien…hazlo de nuevo…

- y para que demonios, si no podemos contra el?-pregunto Daniel

-intentaremos matarle-resolvio el conde-no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, y menos creo en que nosotros no podamos hacerle nada…somos los malditos perros de Reserva, eso debe contar en algo

Y sin esperar mas, salio del lugar, sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros y le siguieron, Alberto estaba de muuuy mal humor

_**Un mega saludo a Angel! Un beso perdón que no lo hice antes pero estaba escribiendo**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Nos vemos mas tarde**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

En Salem, como lo había previsto, Sali con un asco de lo peor, mas Cleo tenia ya sus dulces, había pedido como 10 kilos de ellos y ya íbamos rumbo al siguiente destino

-me siento mal-dije con disgusto

-la embarazada soy yo-me reclamo la muy tonta

-si, ya se, si no claro que te hubieses comido todo lo que me ofrecieron…yiak!-

-ay, no seas bebe, si olia delicioso!

-no comiste nada!-

-comer tanto dulce en la espera es peligroso y no quieres que tu sobrino corra peligro, verdad?

-sabes que no

-entonces no te quejes-

-ok-dije sintiéndome bastante mal-adonde vamos ahora?

-de compras-sonrio ella orgullosa- y despues por una hamburguesa triple con queso y tocino, yummi!

-en serio que te odio-le dije mirándola de malas

-yo se que no-sonrio Cleo orgullosa

Danielle, mientras tanto, estaba volviendo a hacer el hechizo, Fere estaba algo retirado de los demás, la policía y las ambulancias llegaban al edificio ya que los vecinos habían alertado sobre disparos y ruidos extraños, los perros habían borrado toda huella de ellos en el departamento y esperaban que la hechicera realizara de nuevo el conjuro para saber a donde se había escondido el Hybrid, el conde se veia muy tenso y masajeaba su cuello adolorido, Daniel se acerco a el, abrazandolo protectoramente y pasando su mano por la piel de su amigo, tratando de aliviar su estress, el francés cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en Grimaud dejándose mimar por su compañero que le daba un dulce beso en los labios, Poseidon miraba a la pareja y regresaba los ojos hacia su amigo-compadre quien no dejo de observar un segundo los movimientos de Fere, y se veia claramente que no la estaba pasando nada bien, el dios se levanto y dijo:

-tengo algo de sed, me regalas agua, Jean?

Este al oir su nombre, le respondio

-si…claro, adelante

-me acompañas?

-esta en el refrigerador

-no se donde esta y si no me llevas, me pierdo

AL lo miro extrañado de lo que decia mientras Brian se reia

-jajajaja, buena esa, creo que la anotare para usarla luego-

-solo dame crédito, anda gascon, camina-le pidió Poseidon jalando a su amigo

-que pasa?-pregunto Jean Carlo en cuanto estaban en la cocina

-es lo que te pregunto a ti

-acerca?

-Acerca? Primero llegamos y estas con Danielle cual película pornográfica-

-perdona?

-ella con tu camisa y tu saliendo de tu cuarto con el torso desnudo, wow, toda una película xxx

Jean Carlo sonrio

-tu si que tienes mucha imaginación amigo mio

-paso lo que creo?

-si-

-y Fere?

Jean resoplo furioso

-el durmio anoche con su amiguito doctor, no creo que le importe lo que yo haga-

-aja..ok…entonces porque quieres asesinar a Daniel con la mirada si tu ya elegiste a tu dama?

El gascon bajo la cabeza sin responder

-estan jugando un juego que ninguno de los dos ganara nunca…es ilógico e insano…solo van a lastimarse-

-lo se pero….

-pero nada…si el te dejo ir…acéptalo, y si Fere quiere estar con Daniel, tendras también que empezarlo a ver como solo tu compañero de armas si tu corazón esta con tu chica…no la lastimes de nuevo-

Estaba el gascon por responder, cuando Al se asomo a la cocina

-ya lo ubicaron…vamos por el

Ambos fueron detrás del conde, Fere mandaba con seguridad

-en cuanto tengamos al Hybrid, separémonos en dos equipos, y recuerden apunten al corazón, Alucard….puedes levantar tus restricciones?

El príncipe lo miro extrañadísimo

-no

-motivo?

-mi hijo

-descuida, si lo pierdes, podras encargar otro con el marido caliente que tienes

-que cosa?

-estas loco?

Respondieron Al y Poseidon al mismo tiempo

-yo no voy a perder a mi bebe por culpa tuya! Dean merece vivir!-reclamo el conde Tepes-

-como esperas entonces que lo detengamos?

-tu dijiste que podíamos hacerlo, que somos los perros de Reserva y que técnicamente somos invencibles, bien,pues a ponerlo en marcha!

-solo tenemos otra oportunidad mas, si desperdiciamos esta no podemos volver a buscarle, y creeme Alucard que no tengo la mas minima intención de volver a pisar esta casa, asi que, debemos acabar con el ahora mismo-

-pues vayamos entonces-dijo Poseidon-si combinamos poderes podemos detenerlo-

-opino lo mismo, no puedes obligar a Al a que desate sus poderes, eso lastimaría a Dean-apoyó Jean Carlo-creo que si estamos juntos, podemos con el-

El líder de los perros evito mirarlo y dijo:

-bien…pero si fallamos, ustedes tendrán la culpa

Y salio sin esperar respuesta, los demás le siguieron, incluso Danielle que ordeno a su nueva víbora de humo, que les indicara el rastro del Hybrid.

Mientras tanto, nosotros, aun seguíamos de compras, mi piernas me dolían al igual que mi cabeza y tenia ascos al por mayor, parecía que la que esperaba bebe era yo mientras Cleo estaba de lo mas feliz seleccionando regalos ,mi celular sono y era Thad que queria saber como estaba

-quieres que te responda? Mal!pesimamente terrible

-pasa algo, amor?

-comi demasiados dulces y mi estomago quiere vomitarlos

-quieres que vaya por ti?-pregunto preocupado

-aun no, prometi estar con Cleo todo el dia porque soy su madrina

-si linda, lo se, pero te sientes mal

-ya se me pasara-

-Clawdeen

-Thad-

-no te esfuerces demasiado de acuerdo?

-descuida, ya llegara mi turno, le pediré ser la madrina y la traeré igual, creeme amor, la venganza sera muy dulce

El sonrio al escucharme

-esto es una "guerra de novias" o algo asi?

-mas o menos-dije –te veo mas tarde?

-ahí estare…te amo

-y yo a ti-

En cuanto colgué, escuche la voz de Cleo que me llamaba, y no se que es lo que me sucede pero cada que escucho a mi prometido, todo lo malo desaparece, creo que es por culpa de estar enamorado

De nuevo con Poseidon y AL, estos estaban en las afueras de LA, cerca del famoso letrero de Hollywood, había parajes abandonados y hasta ahí, les había llevado la niebla, indicándoles, una pequeña y escondida cueva que había entre el escarpado

-es ahí-dijo Danielle-

-bien, sera mejor que se quede madame Valois, no queremos perder a una dama que nuestro compañero aprecia-

Jean Carlo solo resoplo furioso por el sarcasmo de su compañero, mas ella no hizo caso y decidio acompañar a su chico.

-adentro, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, disparen al corazón y por vida del diablo, no fallen-

Daniel se acerco a Fere y le planto tremendo beso que el conde no rechazo, Jean Carlo tomo a la mujer de la mano y camino sin hacer caso a provocaciones, los demás, amartillaban las armas .

Caminaron en fila india, con Poseidon y Daniel alumbrando el lugar que estaba en tinieblas, el tridente del dios, solia brillar de tal manera que podia ser usado como una perfecta y enorme linterna, tenia a Al asido de la mano, despues iban Brian, Greg, MacCann, Daniele, Jean Carlo y cerraba la formación Fere que caminaba en silencio, la víbora de humo les indicaba el camino

-asi que el tal Ethan era el Hybrid y estuvo detrás de Jean Carlo todo el tiempo-decia Brian rompiendo el silencio

-creo que no deberíamos hablar-pidio el gascon-o el enemigo nos podría escucharnos

-oh, claro pero…oye amigo, Luego me pasas la receta de tu pegue, todo mundo quiere contigo! Tienes a 3 detrás de ti y no estas tan guapo, algo bueno has de tener-

Tanto Danielle como Fere hicieron al mismo tiempo un gesto como diciendo: "si supieras"!

-o quizás eres tan tonto, que todo mundo desea burlarse de ti-dijo Grimaud con desden-te tienen una semana en su cama y luego: "es mejor que veamos a otros porque me aburriste!"

Bearne miraba sin contestar las provocaciones de Daniel, sabia que Fere le había contado todo y queria molestarlo, mas Poseidon salio a la defensa

-no eres demasiado viejo para estar molestando a un rival de amores?

-el no es mi rival-dijo con soberbia el ruso

-es cierto, perdona, Fere jamas se enamoro de ti y si lo hizo con Jean Carlo…gracias por aclarármelo-sonrio con sarcasmo el dios mientras su marido reia al oírlo, ya que el gesto que había hecho Daniel había sido bastante comico

Jean dejo que los demás avanzaran y se emparejo con su líder, hablando en voz baja

-Fere…yo no sabia que Ethan era el Hybrid

-no seas ridículo, eso ya lo se, nadie lo sabia,¿ que no te arregle una cita con el?-

-si…ya lo se-

-Ethan te estuvo vigilando desde siempre, creo que le gustabas o algo asi, descubrió que eras un perro y se trato de acercar para ver que podia sacar en concreto de nosotros, fue un plan ingenioso-

-eso creo

-espero que no pongas resistencia al momento de que lo ataquemos-

Jean le miro

-porque lo haría?

-porque tu defiendes siempre a todos tus enamorados a capa y espada

-si esto es por lo de Danielle y porque no te defendi a ti…

-crees que deseo que me defiendas?-reclamo Fere furioso-no seas ridículo!no necesito que nadie lo haga

-pues aceptas muy bien que Grimaud te atienda-replico el gascon

El conde se detuvo mirándolo de arriba abajo, y sonriendo con esa malicia que era tan característica en el

-acaso es eso un reclamo señor Bearne?

-no-rectifico el hombre de inmediato

-bien…porque si mal no recuerdo, dijimos que saldríamos con otras personas no es asi?-

-si asi es….

-y creo que de tu parte lo has cumplido

-y de la tuya igual, que tal el doctor eh?

-tan bueno como tu brujita-le regreso Fere- es un buen trato no lo crees? Compartes tu cama con quien desees y asi cuando quieras…-el francés se acerco a su ex muy cerca de sus labios diciendo-puedes volver a mi cama-

Y estaba por besarle cuando el abogado le avento con desden

-no gracias-dijo secamente- ahora tengo de nuevo a Danielle y pienso formar una familia con ella, no pienso caer de nuevo en tus engaños Fere…eso se acabo-

Y dando media vuelva, siguió a los demás que se habían adelantado, dejando bastante asombrado al conde de lo que había escuchado

Su peor temor se había vuelto realidad

Jean Carlo iba a casarse con ella

_**Buenas noches a todos**_

_**Gracias por leerme**_

_**Les dejo el chapter **_

_**Rey KOn**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Llegaron hasta una amplia caverna en donde gracias a la luz de Daniel y Poseidon, iluminaba todo el lugar, la nieblecilla se deshizo

-el esta aquí-dijo la dama mirando hacia todos lados, los vampiros amartillaron sus armas decididos, Fere llegaba detrás bastante pensativo y sin sacar su armamento

-Fere-le recordó MacCann

-oh si-dijo distraídamente

El conde saco su preciosa escuadra cuando de repente,el Hybrid cayo sobre el de forma veloz

-Fere!-grito Jean asustado ya que remontaba con el hacia el techo del lugar golpeándolo salvajemente

Todos arremetieron con fuerza y el conde trataba de zafarse, Poseidon mando una poderosa ola que lo envolvió y dejo caer a Alberto y Brian, dando dos brincos, lo sostuvo en sus brazos depositándolo en el suelo

-estas bien?-le pregunto Daniel preocupado

-si-dijo el francés con un terrible desgarre en el brazo-no lo dejen escapar…liquídenlo

Las balas resonaban por todo el lugar, el monstruo no era nada fácil, Jean Carlo , quien era un excelente tirador, no había podido hacerle ni un solo disparo, al igual que Alucard

-tiene la piel mas dura que la de un burro!-decia Brian cargando de nuevo su arma

-cuando le has disparado a uno?-le pregunto Greg

-no hablemos de mi infancia-respondio el rubio volviendo a disparar

Fere se colocaba un improvisado vendaje en el brazo, Danielle se acerco a ayudarle pero este le quito el brazo con desden

-jamas me toques!-dijo furioso- una sucia mujer nunca debe posar sus asquerosas manos en mi

La dama solo movio la cabeza con desapruebo, mientras el ser rugia furioso lanzando fuego, el dios le contra restaba con su poderosa ola, cuando el Hybrid, lanzo un terrible y agudo grito que hizo que Alucard soltara sus armas y se tapara los oídos con fuerza

-amor!-dijo Poseidon preocupado ,tirando su arma, olvidándose del enemigo y corriendo hacia su esposo quien estaba en el suelo, claramente doliéndose y con una mano en su abdomen

El grito le hacia daño solo a los vampiros preñados

-tranquilo cielo- le pedia su esposo abrazandolo

El Hybrid tomo el tridente del dios en el vuelo alzándose con el

-no lo dejen escapar!-gritaba MacCann y Jean Carlo junto a Brian disparaban toda su artillería-

-Fere! Rodealo-le mando Daniel, mas al no recibir respuesta, volteo hacia su compañero, este estaba en el piso, sudando frio y parecía muy adolorido-Fere!-grito de nuevo-que rayos te pasa?

El conde alzo la cara muy palido, jalo aire y dijo:

-nada-

Tomo su arma y se unio al ataque sin que nadie notara nada, el enemigo era sumamente poderoso, y tenia ahora el tridente mas este no le obedecia, Poseidon acariciaba a su esposo dándole animos

-te sientes mejor?

-si…no se que me paso…Dean-

-esta bien?

-si…pero…esa cosa puede lastimarlo con su grito-

-entonces debemos acabarlo

Y Poseidon sumamente furioso, mando llamar su arma que se escapo de las manos del Hybrid y llego hasta las de su amo, este sin perder el tiempo, disparo hasta su enemigo que resistio el rayo que le había lanzado el dios y como si se tratara de un gusano, se enterro entre las paredes y desaparecio

-vieron eso?-dijo Brian asombrado

-es obvio que si-dijo el conde aun muy palido

Jean lo veia fijamente, la herida de su brazo ya estaba casi cerrada, era un vampiro y se regeneraba rápido, entonces, que lo había lastimado tanto?

-debemos volver-pidio el padre de Deuce

-estas loco?-respondio Fere-estamos casi a punto de detenerlo!

-en que mundo piensas que podemos ganarle?-reclamo MacCann-hemos perdido casi todas nuestras municiones, aca el dios del rayo…

-ese es Zeus, y odio que lo menciones, graaacias-reclamo Poseidon

-como sea-le tiro mas de mil voltios y ni siquiera le daño! Es una jodida criatura muy fuerte Fere, debemos pedir ayuda

-al Rey? Crees que nuestro monarca puede luchar en estos momentos?

-es obvio que no pero…

-pero nada! No digas tonterías y debemos seguirle, tu conjuro…

-eh…lo que nos indicaba a donde estaba, le recuerdo que desaparecio-interrumpio la dama

El conde le miro de mal humor

-que cosa?

-cumplio su misión de traernos aquí asi que ya desaparecio, debo ir a casa a volver a hacer uno nuevo

-genial!-dijo el francés furioso-fantastico, estoy rodeado de idiotas

-ladra lo que quieras, pero yo llevare a mi esposo a descansar-reclamo Poseidon al momento ayudando a Al-vamos cariño

-estoy bien amor-

-aun asi, quiero llevarte al hotel y de ahí ire por pelona, de acuerdo?

-esta bien

Los perros comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida cuando Fere les mando

-nadie diga nada al Rey…yo hablare mas tarde y le explicare lo ocurrido

Todos asintieron, Danielle se acerco a Jean Carlo y tomando su mano, salieron ambos, Fere se quedo unos momentos suspirando con fuerza

-hey-dijo Mac quien le había esperado

-si?

-estas bien?

-completamente

-tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?-

-eso lo se Mac…pero porque lo dices?

-simplemente para que jamas lo dudes…lo de Jean Carlo

-es tarde y debemos irnos-le corto Fere la platica…anda…es tarde ya

El italiano palmeo el hombro del francés, siempre solia cuidar a su jefe que aunque no quisiera, era el medio hermano de su esposo y su cuñado, y sabia que la relación entre Jean y Danielle estaba afectándole demasiado

Poseidon llevo primero a Al hacia el hotel para que descansara, se había decidido reunirse al dia siguiente en casa de Jean Carlo aunque Fere odiase la idea, iban a usar el tercer encantamiento para buscar al Hybrid y de nuevo, buscar la forma de acabar con el, en cuanto vio que su esposo se quedaba dormido, se dirigio velozmente hacia el consejo a recoger a su bebita, donde una mujer le indicaba el lugar por donde se conectaba la base vampiro con el hogar del rey, el dios agradeció la atención y fue a buscar a su beba, ya queria ver a su nena adorada, la mucama le indico el sitio en donde los bebitos jugaban y abrio la puerta, sin tocar, de un exquisita oficina en donde los pequeños estaban en un corral con muchos juguetes alrededor de ellos, ambos jugando de lo mas tranquilos

-paa!-decia la nena feliz de ver a su papito y pidiendole los brazos

Poseidon la saco del corralito y la lleno de besos

-mi pelona, mi preciosa peloncita linda, mia de mi, mi nena hermosa, la princesa de papá-

Allysa se dejaba querer mientras Logan lo veia extrañado ya que no lo conocía, el dios miro al bebe con muy malas pulgas y le dijo

-ella es mia, oiste niñito feo?-y le mostraba la lengua de forma infantil

-le estas haciendo muecas a mi nieto?-pregunto el Rey que estaba sentado a lado opuesto del dios y no lo había visto, Poseidon volteo apenadísimo

-este…no…

-seguro?

-eh…

-le llamaste niñito feo-dijo mirándole algo divertido

-bueno..es que…el…

El soberano rio al ver al pobre Poseidon nervioso

-no te preocupes, se lo que se siente, soy igual con mis hijas

-lo lamento señor, pero…es que ella es mi peloncita…el regalo mas hermoso que mi marido me dio y es todo mi mundo, no se que hare cuando ella quiera casarse con alguien-

-es la ley de la vida

-si pero creo que la encerrare o la hare monjita-dijo el dios muy decidido pegando su mejilla con la de su bebe que se chupaba un dedito-

El soberano se veia muy cansado

-los estuve cuidando, mi esposa fue con mi hijo Santiago a su practica de futbol, no tarda en volver, asi que me dejo aquí-

-le agradezco muchísimo que haya cuidado de mi nena, es un gran honor-

-encontraron al Hybrid?

-si pero…Fere dijo que vendría el a rendir cuentas-

-De acuerdo….ve con tu esposo, de seguro que también quiere ver a la niña

-si…ahora voy..gracias milord

-ato!-dijo Allysa señalando en donde había estado jugando

-oh…tu pato..iremos por el-

Logan lo tenia y el dios, aun con todo, sonrio y le pidió el pato

-principe…me permite el juguete de mi nena?

Logan se lo dio sin replicar

-gracias-respondio técnicamente jalándoselo celoso

-dile adiós a la nena, hijo-sonrio el Rey

-baa-dijo el pequeño y hermoso Logan moviendo su manita, y Allysa le respondio también, el dios le tomo la diestra de su bebe como deseando que no le saludara

-este…bueno, nos vamos ya…pero antes…eh…quiero saber….

-dime-pregunto el Rey mirándolo divertido

-mi niña…lloro por mi?-

-por supuesto, en cuanto te fuiste, lloro por ti y por su mamá-

-ok…em…perdóneme esto milord

Poseidon volteo hacia Logan y le dijo de forma infantil

-jaaaaa! Te gane, ella es mia, mia miaaaa

El bebe no tenia idea de lo que ese loco señor queria decir ya que tenia bebiendo su leche ignorándolo

-ahora si, gracias señor, nos vemos pronto

-hasta pronto-sonrio el Rey

En cuanto iban por el pasillo que conducia hacia las instalaciones del consejo vampirico, Poseidon iba regañando a la nena

-pelona ,a partir de ahora tienes prohibido jugar con niños oiste? Cero novios hasta los 50 años, porque tu, eres la bebita de papi,te quedo claro?y no voy a dejar que un tipo sea quien sea, tenga mi precioso tesorito pequeño-

El meloso dios besaba a su nena una y otra vez y ella le abrazaba feliz de estar con el.

-te amo pelona

-tamo-decia la bebe a su papi

-me amas?-sonreia Poseidon

-tamo-repitio la princesita

-yo te amo mucho mas! anda mi vida, vayamos con mami-decia orgulloso su padre de saber que su niñita linda aun lo amaba solo a el.

_**Les agradezco su apoyo**_

_**Les dejo el fic**_

_**Y esperando sus reviews**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

El conde de la Fere se presento dos horas mas tarde frente al Rey quien estaba en su oficina mirando melancólicamente hacia afuera, por su condición, no podia ayudar a su gente y sus doce chicos, no podían unirse a la lucha ya que se la pasaban dia y noche, patrullando los alrededores,tratando de mantener a cualquier enemigo alejado de su señor, Alberto toco y entro a la vez.

-te ves mal-dijo con soberbia

El Rey le miro de malas

-te pregunte acaso?

-no…pero yo te lo digo-

-gracias por tu obvia información-

-de nada-respondio el francés sentándose frente a su soberano

-lo detuvieron?-pregunto el monarca

Fere solo negó con la cabeza

-ya lo sabia

-es un hueso duro de roer

-a no dudarlo

-necesito mas tiempo-pidio el Conde

-no lo tenemos

-ya lo se-

-Estamos a menos de una semana-informo el Rey

-lo se…Steve, creo que sabes de sobra que no dejare que nada te suceda, verdad? No porque te aprecie mucho si no porque sirves a mis intereses.

El soberano sonrio

-lo se…y eres muy honesto al decirlo

-asi soy yo…100% sincero

-pero no con Jean Carlo

Alberto suspiro

-el ya decidio-

-le informaste acaso?

Fere bajo los ojos

-nop

-porque?

-tu crees que me creería?

-que te preño? Creo que si-

-pues yo no me creería…si estuviese en su lugar, pensaría que es hijo de Daniel o de el doctor, tengo la habilidad de preñarme de quien sea-

-mas este bebe, fue por amor

El conde sonrio sinceramente

-lo se…y se siente diferente a como con Kayron, creo que ni me importo en esa ocasión, solo fue un contrato de compra-venta-

-vaya manera de ver a los hijos-

-era un negocio y ambas partes estabamos de acuerdo, no me arrepiento de nada-

-mas ahora,debes decírselo al padre-

El negó

-nunca me creería, y no quiero que piense que lo hago para que vuelva a mi lado, si yo mismo le pedi que se fuera-

-porque entraste en pánico

Fere rio

-si…asi es...me parecía tan irreal todo, su amor, su ternura, su cariño y para colmo…..descubri a nuestro hijo dentro de mi…eso me aterro-

-es un gran regalo

-no para mi…Jean jamas me creerá que es de el…nunca, y lo entiendo, Steve…he sido el ser mas corrupto, malvado e increíblemente siniestro que ha caminado entre los vampiros, y se que seguire siendo el mismo…no cambiare y ahora menos ya que... Jean la eligio a ella, no puedo tener a nuestro hijo ahora…quizás en unos años mas adelante…

-vas a dormirlo?

El líder de los perros asentia con firmeza

-hasta que yo sepa…que puede sobrevivir a una madre como yo..-

-es tu decisión, no soy nadie para cambiarla

El conde se levanto

-exacto…solo yo decido por el y por mi…

-solo puedo darte un solo ejemplo…Alucard…el fue el primer vampiro y ahora tiene a ….

Y el Rey se quedo unos minutos pensativo

-el que?-quiso saber el conde

- eso es-dijo el monarca para si

-Steve, me molesta que te pierdas en tus pensamientos-

-ya los sabras,manda llamar a Jean Carlo y Danielle, quiero hablar con ellos-

-es muy necesaria esa tipa?-dijo con una mueca molesta

-por desgracia para ti, si,asi podriamos terminar con la amenaza del Hybrid-

-en ese caso, ire enseguida-dijo Fere decidido saliendo por ambos mientras el Rey se dirigio hacia el consejo-

Yo había pasado todo el bendito dia detrás de Cleo y créanme, estaba mas que hartaaaa, no queria ni que me hablaran y miren que para yo decirle a Thad que mejor nos viéramos hasta el otro dia, era porque realmente estaba cansada, asi que me duche, cene y cai rendida en mi camita deseando con fervor que la fiesta de Cleo se realizara lo antes posible.

Clawd paso por mi cuarto y me miro acostada

-hey, todo bien?

-si...solo que esa De Nile esta loca

Mi hermano sonrio y entro

-no lo esta-

-oh, claro que si, comi mil de dulces para escoger solo uno para sus arreglos-

-es su boda

-si...y esta mas que feliz de que al fin suceda

Mi hermano sonrio melancolicamente y dijo:

-te imaginas? Si Deuce nunca hubiese llegado a Salem, quizas ahora esa seria nuestra boda

Yo me incorpore mirandolo

-Deuce nunca fue el motivo de su separacion,Clawd, fue ella

Mi hermano me miro

-a Cleo no le gustabas, jamas te amo...y cuando conocio a su chico, se enamoro por primera vez, solo que tu jamas lo quisiste ver-

-yo si la amaba

-y te apuesto que aun lo haces-rectifique-pero debes olvidarla...ella ya no es para ti y tu le diste a Lala tu palabra de casarse, pero aun estas a tiempo hermano...si no la amas,..

-una palabra empeñada por un Wolf es eterna...y la voy a cumplir, amo a mi chiquita pero

-pero no como amas a Cleo...solo no quiero verte sufrir

El se acerco a darme un beso

-descuida linda, todo esta bien

-eso espero-le dije con una vaga sonrisa

Sabia que Clawd queria a Lala mas no habia un amor de pareja entre ellos, mas bien era cariño extremo lo que el sentia por mi amiga, aunque ella si lo amaba. Aunque se que Draculaura es una romantica empedernida que no ve mas alla de lo que uno le dice, lo cierto era, que Clawd iba a casarse sin amor y yo esperaba que no sufriera por sus malas decisiones.

En LA, Poseidon llegaba al hotel con su bella nena, siendo muy bien recibida por su madre quien la recibio en su cama.

-mi nena preciosa-sonreia Al feliz con su bebita en su estomaguito-quien es la beba de mami?

-ooo-decia Allysa feliz

-quien es la mas linda bebe del mundo?

-ooo-repetia la nena

-quien es la consentida de papa y mama?

-ooo!dijo muy segura la pequeña

Poseidon sonreía al escucharla

-por dios, si es hija mia!.-

-igual de vanidosa que tu-reia su marido-la extrañe tanto

-lo mismo…amor…yo…se que te enojaras por esto

-dime-pregunto Al acariciando el cabellito de su bebe

-es que…

-que pasa?

-es que no quiero que Allysa juegue mañana con Logan..podemos dejarla en la ludoteca del consejo?

Al rio al escuchar al celoso de su marido besándolo

-eres un tontito adorable

-ay amor es que…

-de acuerdo, como digas…tu pelona se quedara en la ludoteca, alejado del guapísimo Logan-

-yeeeii!-sonrio Feliz el dios-es solo para evitar habladurías

-en serio!y que es lo que diran?

-que Logan quiere hacerse novio de Allysa

-mmm, por mi encantado

-Al!

-Logan es precioso, amor y es hijo de un príncipe

-pero se que le gusta la bebida, estaba con una botella en la tarde-

-de leche-sonrio el vampiro

-yo no se amorcito pero asi empiezan

El conde besaba a su esposo con ternura

-eres terriblemente encantador, lo sabias? Ya se porque me enamoraste tanto

Poseidon acariciaba a su esposo

-y tu a mi,eres todo mi mundo Al-

-algo sabia de eso

- quieres que pida la cena?

-seria genial-sonrio su marido-

-tus deseos son ordenes-dijo el dios besándolo cuando su niña le reclamo-ok tesoro!cero besos a mami de mi parte

-perdoname linda, papi es solo tuyo-acepto su mamá besando a la pequeña celosa.

Al dia siguiente, Cleo llego por mi temprano, íbamos a buscar Zapatos y eso equivalía a una nueva tortura, entre a su auto diciendo

-dime que no te piensas volver a casar jamas

Ella me miro extrañada

-claro que no, solo una vez y para siempre

-genial, porque no pienso volver a pasar por esto

-bueno…

-que?

-no cuenta alguna renovación de votos?-sonrio con picardía

-aah no!te buscas otra madrina porque yo paso-reclame

-ok!vaya genio el tuyo-rio divertida

En LA., Jean Carlo le llamo a sus amigos, diciéndole que esta vez, en lugar de ir a casa de el, la reunión seria en las instalaciones del consejo y hacia alla se dirigio la familia Stark Tepes, Allysa llevaba ya su eterno patito con ella

-escuchame bien señorita-decia su padre manejando-nada de hablarle a ese principito de cuarta oiste?

-amor-le regaño Al

La bebe le miro curiosa

-no querido mio, debemos poner reglas y esta damita debe obedecerlas, esta claro Allysa? Nada de jugar con Logan!

La nena sonrio

-no estoy jugando, si te veo saludarle, papi se enojara contigo, muy feo y no te hablare en semanas!

Al oir que su papito estaba enojado, la nena comenzó a hacer pucheros y solto el llanto

-no linda-le cargaba su madre-papá no esta enojado

-no tesoro!-cambio el tono el dios-solo eran indicaciones

La bebe solto un grito mas fuerte, el punto débil de la nena era ver que su papito se enojara con ella

-estas contento?-le regaño el conde

-no queria hacerla llorar

-pues lo hiciste-

En cuanto llegaron, estaciono el auto y el dios abrazo a su bebita consolándola, mientras Jean se acercaba a Al

-que le pasa a la nena?

-su papá la regaño por celoso

-tu marido no cambia

-nunca lo veran tus ojos-sonrio el conde-novedades?

-si, el Rey quiere hablar contigo

-conmigo?

-asi es y lo mas pronto posible-

-en donde esta?

-los estamos esperando

-de acuerdo...amor?-volteo Al a ver a su esposo que le limpiaba las lagrimitas a su nena que se le acurrucaba mimosa-el Rey desea hablarme

-vamos, dejo a Pelona en la ludoteca y te alcanzo

-de acuerdo

Y los 3 hombres entraron decididos al lugar

_**Hola de nuevo! Agradezco muchisiimo sus comentarios y espero los mismos para este fic**_

_**Que opinan de Fere? Debe decirlo o no al papá?**_

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

En la sala, estaban ya reunidos todos, incluso el Rey, quien se veia sumamente palido,y parecia respirar con dificultad,su esposa estaba a su lado, parecia que sentia un terrible dolor

-cariño-le llamaba la reina preocupada en cuanto el soberano descansaba sus ojos un instante

-estoy bien-sonrio el mirandola-no te preocupes

Fere permanecia alejado de los demas y sobre todo de Danielle, quien estaba preparando el conjuro para la tercera y ultima localizacion.

En ese momento, Al entro al salon

-señor, me mando llamar?

-si...y tu esposo?

-dejo a la niña en la ludoteca...quiere que le llame?

-me gustaria hablarlo con ambos ya que quiero pedirte un gran favor-

-de antemano, concedido

-no te apresures a responderme-sonrio el Rey

-señor, usted a apoyado y cuidado de nuestra ciudad y amigos, creame, cualquier cosa que pida, creo que podre hacerla

-ya lo dijo!-dijo Arthur entusiasmado-que no se raje luego-

-silencio-pidio el Rey- Al..lo que voy a pedirte, quiero que lo hables con tu marido, decidanlo y despues me diras si me ayudas o no-

En eso, Poseidon entraba al lugar con Jean a su lado

-perdonen...deje a mi niña-

-sientate y escucha-le mando MacCann

-ok

-Al, el Hybrid que nos esta atacando…

-Ethan-dijo Danielle con desden-

-es uno nacido de dos reyes-continuo el soberano sin hacer caso a la interrupcion de la mujer-Maya y el anterior monarca … como tal, solo yo puedo acabarlo, no es como los anteriores que destruimos, este es doblemente poderoso y nadie puede desaparecerlo, solo un Rey , mas en este instante, como ves, no puedo hacerlo ya que el, me lanzo un hechizo para limitar mi poder-

-que es lo que le hizo?-pregunto Poseidon mirandolo tan lastimado

El Monarca sonrio

-no me creerias si te lo dijera, mas no dare explicaciones innecesarias en este momento,solo les dire que no puedo usar toda mi magia y que si lo hago, cualquier enemigo, puede matarme y reclamar mi trono-

Al miro a Poseidon confundido, por eso sus doce chicos estaban siempre vigilando en derredor.

-de esta forma, no puedo servir de mucho y creo que el plan de Ethan es, llegar hasta mi, asesinarme y reclamar a los vampiros como su nuevo reino, preñar a mi esposa y comenzar una nueva especie-

-jamas lo dejaremos-dijo Poseidon decidido

-es por eso que te pedire tu ayuda Alucard, solo dos cosas pueden matarle, una ya la sabes, la otra, es un vampiro legitimo, uno de los legendarios, y no existe otro mejor, mas que el mismo Conde Dracula-

Al oir su nombre, Al palidecio mas, su esposo tomo su mano con fuerza

-se que te pido mucho..

-Dean-dijo al momento-mi bebe, la magia...

-se que tienes a tu hijo dentro de ti pero podemos cuidarlo, Alice lo protegera con su magia y tu podras realizar el levantamiento de las restricciones y luchar contra el-

El conde miro a su esposo preocupado

-los demas, resguardaran tu pelea,el plan es, atraerlo a ti, y encerrarlos mediante un conjuro que Danielle creara para que puedas destruirlo, todo quedara a su decision, si no desean hacerlo..

-hay alguna otra manera?-pregunto Poseidon

-si...-respondio el Rey-el mismo plan, solo que yo pelee contra el-

Al miro en derredor, las caras de sus compañeros que lucian preocupadas no se comparaban a la bella Alice que se veia sumamente asustada de perder a su esposo

-amor-le dijo a su marido el conde-hablamos?

-seguro-se levanto el dios siguiendole

-aah genial!-bramo Fere-como siempre, si no le da su opinion el tipo este, no hara nada!-

-hay algunas parejas que les gusta respetar los deseos del otro-le respondio Jean Carlo de malas

-pues que imbeciles, e imagino que tu y tu mujercita lo haran asi, por eso siempre serán la presa y jamas el cazador-dijo con ironia el frances

El gascon solo rodo los ojos ignorandolo

Afuera de la sala de juntas, lo primero que dijo Poseidon fue un:

-no

-cariño

-no Al! No voy a levantar tus restricciones, ni lo pienses-

-tu eres mi amo ahora

-no lo digas de esa manera-reclamo El dios-que no eres una mascota!-

-cielo,eso me dices siempre en la cama, que eres mi amo y señor

-es diferente! Se sobre entiende eso porque es algo sexy, no porque te crea un objeto de pelea, eres mi igual, no algo que pueda yo controlar

El principe sonrio al oirlo,por eso se habia enamorado de el, porque lo veia como su compañero y no como la maquina de guerra que era, se acerco a su esposo y lo beso largamente

-te amo-le confeso

-y yo a ti tesoro

-sabes que debo hacerlo verdad?

Poseidon bajo los ojos

-le debemos mucho, su vida peligra...acaso tu lo dejarias morir?

-sabes que no

-entonces...levantaras las restricciones a mi poder

-Dean..

-la reina lo protegera, el estara bien porque tu amor me mantendra consiente, no voy a descontrolarme, te lo prometo

-nunca las hemos levantado desde que me las otorgaron, Al..no quiero que…

-shhhh, lo haras bien-le consolo su esposo poniendo su mano sobre los labios de Poseidon-yo confio en ti

-que bien, porque yo no confio en mi

-no importa...yo creo por los dos

-dios...te adoro tanto-dijo el padre de Deuce besando de nueva cuenta a su marido

Dentro del salon, los perros se movian nerviosos

-porque tardan tanto?-preguntaba Daniel

-tranquilizate-le pidio el Rey

-es facil una decisión: si o no-replico MacCann de malas- ellos son unos ridiculos enamorados

-Mac te recuerdo que tu, le compusiste una cancion a Danny el dia de tu boda-le recordo la reina

-eso ..no..-tartamudeo el italiano-Damn it Steve! Tu esposa esta haciendome bullying!

El soberano sonrio al oírlo, en eso, Al,entro con su marido a su lado

-usted digame cuando y donde lo haremos

-Yessssssssssssssss-grito Brian entusiasmado-aaah, le vas a partir el trasero a ese tipo!

-primero debemos cuidar de tu hijo-respondio el Rey levantándose-Alice lo dormirá unas cuantas horas para que pueda estar seguro, no vas a sentirlo, asi que no te asustes

Al respiro preocupado

-ok-

-se que los vampiros pueden sentir a sus pequeños-continuo la Reina-escuchan su corazón latir y su energía dentro de ellos

Fere bajo los ojos, inconscientemente poniendo sus manos en su abdomen,y solo volvio a subir su rostro para ver a lo lejos al padre de su hijo quien estaba a lado de su nueva pareja

-sera raro no sentir a mi bebito-dijo Al con algo de melancolía

-el aun estara adentro de ti, recordándote, que no debes dejar que tus poderes se descontrolen tanto y que debes volver a tu familia

-si…ok-sonrio el príncipe

-listo?

-creo que si…-

Al tomo aire y pensó para si: " mamá te vera en un par de horas, pollito, todo estará bien", la reina coloco su mano en su abdomen y lanzo una increíble cantidad de energía dentro del conde, que sintió su cuerpo arder, Poseidon estaba por ayudarle cuando Greg y Daniel le detuvieron, en cuanto se disipo, el príncipe respiro pesadamente

-listo…esta dormido

-no lo siento ya-dijo el con algo de angustia

-pero esta ahí…yo lo protegeré, tienes mi palabra-

-de acuerdo

El padre de Deuce se acerco a su pareja a abrazarlo con fuerza, sabia que estaba pasando por un muy difícil momento

-bien, haz el conjuro Danielle-le pidió el Rey-localiza al Hybrid, Fere en cuanto lo tengan, iras con MacCann, Poseidon y Daniel a traerlo, Jean te encargaras de cuidar de Alucard, en cuanto los demás lleven al Hybrid al lugar que pactamos…

-señor!-interrumpio la hechicera, todos voltearon a verla-el Hybrid esta casi debajo de nosotros-

Fere encañono el arma y pregunto

-por donde?

-en las tuberías de la ciudad, se dirige hacia aquí

-nos ahorro la búsqueda-mando el Rey-ustedes, vayan por el, Jean Carlo, lleva a Al fuera, el se enfrentara en la explanada del consejo

-milord, el otro sitio es mas seguro-le dijo el gascon

-no podemos llevarlo hacia alla, tenemos que enfrentarlo aquí

La flecha de humo, salio del bol de Danielle y comenzó a moverse con rapidez

-vamos!-mando Fere-Arthur, que los 12 protejan al Rey de inmediato-

-enterado!-

Al beso a Poseidon intensamente

-te dire en cuanto puedas levantar las restricciones-le dijo el vampiro

-pero yo queria estar cerca de ti!

-no puedes, amor, debes alejarte para hacerlo,descuida, yo estare bien-

_**Hola de nuevo, ya regrese XD**_

_**Contesto dudas con mucho gusto**_

_**Angel, depende de los coments si termino el fic ahora o mañana :) jeje, en cuanto veo que tengo su opinión subo el sig chapter**_

_**Anon, los perros de reserva no presienten a nadie preñado, solo los Reyes, los vampiros originales y Fere por ser el primero de esta especie, ellos no suelen detectar esta energía, ya que de ellos, solo Al y Fere pueden tener hijos, los demás no**_

_**Y no creo que tenga una hija, el es muy misógino y jamas tendría una niña**_

_**Les comunico de una vez**_

_**Las dos semanas de vacaciones no escribiré nada, es un periodo que prometi no hacerlo y voy a cumplir asi que si este fic no se acaba antes del lunes, pues esperare dos semanas para subirlo**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Espero sus coments**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

-Al…

-te amo…ve!

Poseidon suspiro preocupado y salio detrás de los perros de Reserva, los doce del Rey llegaban al lugar

-Tio-dijo Eddy-debes ir a la mansión-

-descuiden…no me pasara nada-

-mi señor-hablo Jean Paul-no podemos dejarlo aquí…y menos con un enemigo en potencia tan cerca

Alucard le miro ofendido

-te refieres a mi?-

-obviamente, tu querrías quitarle el trono a nuestro Rey

El conde sonrio con malicia acercándose

-escuchame bien, niñato, gracias a mi….tu existes…soy el vampiro original y agradece, que ya no tengo las ganas de matar subordinados de tan baja estirpe como la tuya…asi que no me provoques-

Esto atemorizaría a cualquiera que lo escuchara pero el líder de los doce, era bastante temerario, igual a su padre, MacCann

-el discurso fue bonito…pero mis palabras siguen en pie…no confio en ti-dijo con firmeza el joven

-pero yo si-dijo el soberano levantándose con su esposa a su lado-incluso le confiaría mi propia vida a Alucard-

El conde al escucharlo, le dedico una reverencia a su soberano agradeciéndole su confianza.

-todo eso es muy bonito, pero debemos mantenerlo a salvo-interrumpio Johnnie-si algo le pasa, su hijo me mata-

-el cretino tiene razón-dijo la reina

-oiga!

-creo que debemos ir a casa, hazlo por mi, si? Estarán peleando muy cerca y no es conveniente que estes aquí-

-hagalo milord-secundo Al-no le aseguro que no cause algun desperfecto por aquí-

-quieres que me lleve a Allysa?-pregunto la dama

-em..no…ella estará bien aquí-sonrio el conde recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su esposo de no dejarla jugar con Logan

-de acuerdo-acepto el Rey levantándose con bastante dolor- si necesitas ayuda…

-se la pediré-sonrio Alucard

Y los doce resguardaron al monarca camino a su hogar, Danielle y Jean Carlo aun seguían ahí, tenían que colocar la barrera que resguardaría la pelea de Al contra el Hybrid

-listo?-pregunto su compadre

-solo ire a ver a mi niña y vuelvo-asintio el príncipe

-te esperaremos afuera

-de acuerdo-asintio el corriendo hacia la ludoteca a buscar a su bebita

Los perros mientras tanto, corrian detrás de la flecha, unas cuadras hacia abajo del exclusivo fraccionamiento, en una gran alcantarilla, la señal se metio hacia abajo del subsuelo

-siempre, siempre tienen que escoger esos apestosos lugares-reclamo Brian furioso- estoy usando una Hugo Boss! Va apestar a Poop despues de esta misión!

Fere disparo hacia el candado que la sujetaba y dijo con firmeza

-adentro, debemos llevarlo hacia la explanada y evitar que entre al consejo o a la mansión!

Sin dudar un minuto, todos entraron al lugar, Poseidon encendia su tridente para alumbrar el lugar,detectando al enemigo y comenzo la persecución

Allysa estaba llorando muy angustiada en la ludoteca, aunque estaba rodeada de juguetes y con una mujer que la cuidaba, la nena gritaba por su mami y su papi, Al llego a su lado, bajo el barandal de la cuna en donde la tenían y la levanto abrazándola

-ya mi preciosa, no llores-

-maaa!-gritaba la nena abrazándolo asustada de estar con una desconocida

-mami esta aquí, no estas solita, oiste? Debe hacer algo para ayudar a papá y a pino y de inmediato vuelve por ti, de acuerdo?

-no, no no no!-decia la princesa acurrucándose en su pecho

Al la arrullaba con ternura, tranquilizándola

-shhh, no llores mas…

En ese instante, Jean Carlo se asomo con su iphone en la mano

-Al…viene para aca…esta muy cerca, debemos salir, ahora!

El conde coloco de nuevo a la bebe en la cuna sin tener la precaucion de colocar el barandal y salio detrás del gascon y su novia. Allysa pegaba de nuevo el grito enojada porque la había dejado, antes de salir a la explanada pactada, el Hybrid resurgio del suelo con un gran estruendo, causando un impactante movimiento, haciendo que todos en el consejo trastabillaran, Jean alcanzo a detener al conde y a su chica, la mujer que estaba cuidando a la niña huyo despavorida mientras la nena caia de su cuna,los perros de reserva, surgían detrás del Hybrid , Jean y Al sacaron sus armas accionándolas contra el ser que buscaba la manera de entrar al consejo para buscar al Rey, los ojos del monstruo se posaron sobre Jean Carlo y reconociéndolo quizo cogerlo mas Danielle coloco el muro alrededor de la explanada para poder empezar el combate,y no pudo cumplir su cometido de tomarlo, Fere jalo a Poseidon hacia atrás, mandándole con firmeza

-levanta los sellos!

El dios miraba asustado el que su esposo estaba solo dentro del domo con la bestia y le grito su nombre, Alucard le respondio

-HAZLO!

Poseidon suspiro y dijo:

-_**Tecnica de control de restricción…numero dos,…abiertos…**_

El cuerpo de su esposo se convulsiono enseguida y comenzo a cambiar de manera radical, su ropa cambiaba al antiguo caballero cruzado, su cabello crecio a los hombros, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos, asi como su armadura y su rostro cambio a uno mas sanguinario

-Ucide-dijo con una sonrisa macabra y sacando su espada, arremetio contra el Hybrid

Todos los perros retrocedieron asombrados de ver el verdadero poder de Alucard desatado, era el mismo infierno, de sus manos, lanzaban llamas que hacían arder a su enemigo y este le respondia de la misma manera, Poseidon se veia sumamente preocupado por el amor de su vida, conocía de sobra ese poder tan siniestro de su pareja, y sabia lo fácil que le seria descontrolarse y olvidarse de el, la batalla bajo el domo estaba siendo mortal, y parecían dos titanes dispuestos a todo, Fere miraba el reloj, sabia que no podían dejar que el conde estuviera mucho tiempo de esa manera o lo podían perder, justo afuera de la ludoteca, la traviesa Allysa se había escapado de donde estaba ya que al caer, se había sostenido con fuerza para no lastimarse, nada tonta esta bebe! Y siendo hija de quien era, era obvio que le gustaba la aventura, la puerta del lugar, la mujer la había dejado abierta y la nena sonreía feliz de ir a buscar ella misma a sus papitos, asi que gateaba hacia la salida del consejo sin que nadie notara a la pequeña

Afuera, su madre aun continuaba la lucha, el domo estaba a punto de ser roto, Danielle no podia contenerlo por mucho tiempo

-son poderosísimos!-decia la dama

Jean la miraba preocupado, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo,Poseidon se adelanto a ayudarle mas Fere le detuvo

-no

-debo hacer algo!

-que no ves lo poderoso que es? Creeme querido, tu jamas le igualarías aun cuando eres un dios del Olimpo

-no me importa su poder, me importa el, es el hombre que amo y no dejare que esa cosa lo lastime

-cuidado!-grito Brian

El escudo se había roto en mil pedazos, y la pelea aun continuaba,los perros fueron lanzados por el impacto varios metros atrás, y el padre de Deuce no perdia de vista a su esposo quien continuaba luchando ferozmente

-esta por descontrolarse-le advirtió Fere.-debe destruirlo ya o no podrá volver a ser el mismo!

-ALUCARD!-le grito Poseidon asustado

Cuando en ese momento, la traviesa bebita salía por el corredor que llevaba a la explanada, venia gateando alegremente, seguramente guiada por la energía de su madre, la batalla estaba ante sus ojos y para ella, eran como lindos fuegos artificiales

-ooh-dijo sonriendo y sentándose muy cerca de ellos

-es Allysa!-dijo Brian notando a la niña y señalándola ,el gascon, Danielle y el, estaban mas cerca que los demás de la batalla, el dios del mar aun no había visto a su hija

-que? Donde?-dijo Jean Carlo asustado

-ahí!

La nena aplaudia emocionada al ver a su madre luchar, incluso le llamaba:

-maaa!

El Hybrid la escucho e iba directo hacia la bebe y ese momento fue aprovechado por el conde Dracula para hundirle la espada hasta el fondo del pecho, el ser sintió los estertores de la agonía, escupio sangre a borbotones y desaparecio en mil pedazos, el príncipe tiro con desden su arma y miro con malicia a todos, mas fijo la vista en el pequeño bultito que estaba muy cerca suyo, aun estaba bajo los efectos de la posesión demoniaca

-Allysa!-grito Poseidon notando a su bebita quien sonreía bellamente sentadita muy cerca de Al

-maaa!-decia la nena pidiéndole los brazos a su madre

-aun esta bajo posesión!-le advirtió Fere-va a matarla!

-No!-corrio el dios hacia su hija-AL! NO LO HAGAS!

Dracula camino hacia la bebe y la alzo con suma facilidad,ella estaba feliz que se le acurruco en su pecho,abrazandolo, los perros de Reserva apuntaron su armamento hacia el caballero cruzado, quien alzo la mano hacia la nena, pensaron todos que la iba a lastimar, cuando de pronto, comenzó a acariciar su cabellito, y con dulce voz, le pregunto:

-quien es la nena de mami?

Allysa se incorporo feliz diciendo:

-ooo!

-quien es la bebita mas bella de este mundo?

-oooo!-repetia la beba

Poseidon se quedo impávido al ver a Dracula sonriéndole con amor a la niña

-te amo mi princesa

-tamo-decia la nena besando a su madre

-cielo?-le pregunto despacio su esposo acercándose a el

El príncipe volteo diciendo

-si?

-me…reconoces?-cuestiono despacio el dios

-si…eres mi marido, y ella es nuestra niña….jamas he perdido la conciencia, amor-

Poseidon sonrio

-demonios cariño…que susto me diste

El conde le regreso el gesto

-tu amor me mantuvo a flote , como siempre…coloca las restricciones ahora-

-bien-

Poseidon repitió el conjuro y el cuerpo de Al cambio al mismo al que estamos acostumbrados a verlo

-mami-sonrio la beba mirándolo

-aah, ya puedes decir mami!-dijo su madre feliz besándola-mi hermosa niña!

El dios los abrazo a ambos y Al le regalo un intenso beso aun cuando Allysa los palmeaba celosa a ambos diciendo un:

-no,no no!-

Jean se acerco a ellos tomando a la bebita

-ven aca linda…tus padres se merecen ese beso

-no pino, no!-reclamaba la nena llorando

Los perros suspiraron aliviados de ver que todo había pasado ya, Fere guardo su arma y camino hacia el consejo sin decir una sola palabra, era su deber como líder dar cuentas al Rey

En Salem, creo, fue una jornada mas agotadora que la de ellos, el que Cleo encontrara sus zapatillas perfectas para su traje de novia fue todo un reto, ya que se probo como miles de ellas y terminamos comprando las primeras que vio

-eres una obsesiva De Nile!-le grite molesta de que me trajera dando vueltas por toda la ciudad

-por?-me pregunto ella comiéndose una paleta

-me has traido de aquí para alla ,visitando todas las zapaterías de este sitio y te compras las primeras? Dan ganas de ahorcarte!

-Clawdeen, pronto te tocara a ti

-que cosa?-pregunte

-encontrar el ajuar perfecto

Cleo se detuvo y me miro

-ese que se, tu y yo queremos, que cuando Deuce y Thad nos vean caminando para ellos hacia el altar, piensen…"ahora se porque la elegi como esposa" y que esa imagen se quede para siempre grabada en su memoria…por eso quiero que todo, hasta el mas minimo detalle, sea perfecto,porque sera, el dia mas feliz de mi existencia-

Me quede pensando lo ciertas de sus palabras, que agregue

-tu….me ayudaras el dia de mi boda?

Ella sonrio

-tenlo por seguro que lo hare

-comeras dulces por mi?

-mmmm,ya lo veremos-respondio ella abrazandome

Y aunque me haga caminar por toda la ciudad, Cleo sabe que siempre contara conmigo

En LA, Fere estaba en un lounge del consejo, el rey tenia una conversación privada con Alucard y Poseidon, agradeciéndoles su participación en ese asunto, el ya había cumplido su trabajo de informarle lo sucedido pero no tenia animos de irse, ya que aun se encontraba Jean Carlo y Danielle en el mismo lugar y lo que menos deseaba era topárselos asi que tomo un cigarro, lo encendio y disfruto su sabor

-no crees que eso le hace daño a tu bebe?

Fere volteo enseguida asustado, Al estaba en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole con malicia

-de que hablas, Stark?-pregunto con altivez

-puedes disimular con todo mundo, pero no conmigo, ni al Rey ni a ningun vampiro original, sabemos cuando uno de los nuestros esta preñado-

-yo siempre los detecto-respondio Fere

-es obvio, tu fuiste el primero de esa nueva raza.-dijo Al caminando hacia el-lo que no me explico es que tienes el arma perfecta para hacer que Jean Carlo abandone a Danielle y regrese a ti..y no la usas? Eso no es propio de ti, Fere

-acaso crees que soy como tu?-le regreso el francés con burla a Al-tu usaste a tu beba para que Poseidon dejara a Maddie y se quedara contigo

el padre de Lala rio con ganas

-Medusa Gorgon jamas fue rival para mi, el ya era mio desde el primer momento que me beso, y lo proclame como tal en cuanto tome su cuerpo, Allysa solo fue una hermosa recompensa a nuestro amor-

-muy poético…pero no te creo

-no estoy aquí para convencerte..si no para decirte…porque carajos no peleas por Jean?

Fere apago el cigarro

-porque no vale la pena-

-no vale la pena ser feliz?-pregunto Al con extrañeza

-asi es

-jeje,eres raro

-di lo que quieras, pero yo no quiero jugar al esposito feliz, enamorado y una autentica ama de casa que espera con mandil a su esposo del trabajo-

El conde Tepes sonrio

-creeme, que antes de ser un "esposo domesticado" como tu piensas que soy. Era el ser mas infeliz que podia existir, tanto asi, que cuando tenia la oportunidad de desatar mi poder, respiraba aires de libertad, perdiendo la conciencia por el simple deseo de poder estar lejos de Integra Hellsing….mas ahora, cuando sucedió, en mi mente solo estaba mi familia, mi esposo, mis bebes, y eso me mantuvo dentro de la cordura, y eso fue fantástico para un ser como yo…estoy feliz..de que ahora la persona que mas adoro en este mundo tenga mis sellos, porque le pertenezco al 100% y no me hace sentir como un objeto, si no , como su otra mitad…es verdad, le quite a Maddie su amor pero ahora el es mio y no pienso dejárselo y menos compartirlo con nadie mas…y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo con Jean Carlo-

-para que?

-para hacer algo que te has negado por años…

-y que sera eso, señor príncipe de Valaquia?

-ser feliz

Fere solo resoplo molesto.

-la felicidad es una perra variable

-justo como tu,..dime acaso no amas a Jean Carlo?…o atrévete a negarlo

El francés no le daba la mirada, Al se acerco a observarlo de frente

-niegalo

Alberto no pudo hacerlo, Alucard será su enemigo, pero por eso mismo, lo conocía realmente muy bien

-creo que esta de mas el decirte que tienes toda la razón

-y?

-y?. que el escogio a esa Danielle

Al sonrio con desprecio

-pues entonces quítaselo, recuérdale el porque lo enloqueces de la forma en que lo haces, bésalo y hazle saber que no podrá vivir sin morder tus labios, acariciar tu piel y el tenerte cada noche en su cama, solo demuéstrale, que eres mejor amante que esa mujer

Fere sonrio con desprecio

-agradezco tu consejo pero no lo pienso seguir-dijo Alberto con desden-

-entonces eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba

-quizas…pero el ya decidio,y yo no fui el agraciado con sus cariños, tendrá que vivir con ello , con su permiso, Principe de Valaquia y señor de los mares-dijo el francés dándole una educada reverencia a su homónimo y salio dignamente del lounge, Poseidon entraba con su beba en brazos y beso a su esposo en la mejilla

-vamos a casa?

-si por favor-pedia AL sonriendo a su familia

Fere iba hacia su auto cuando miro a lo lejos que su ex, estaba besando a su bella dama, se veian realmente enamorados, suspiro pesadamente, subio a su vehiculo, y arranco saliendo del consejo, y aun teniendo en la mente las palabras que Al le había dicho.

Esa misma noche, el padre de Deuce y su esposo volaban ya hacia Salem, iba la bella Allysa aun despierta en los brazos de su mami, cuando comenzó a palmear el abdomen de su progenitor y diciendo:

-diii!

-le hablas a tu hermano, pelona?-le sonreía Poseidon

De pronto, Al sintió una oleada de energía que lo hizo incorporarse asombrado

-que pasa cielo?-pregunto nuestro jefe sorprendido

El conde sonrio colocando su palma sobre su estomago

-es Dean!ya despertó-sonrio feliz y aliviado el príncipe-aah, gracias a dios!

-escucho a Allysa-dijo su marido-eso lo hizo volver en si

-si!eso creo…mi hermosa nena despertó a su hermanito

La beba sonreía palmeando sus manitas muy feliz, desde ya, la pequeña princesa cuidaba a su pequeño pollito, una tarea que iba a realizar toda su vida.

Les agradecemos que nos hayan acompañado en este fic

Los esperamos dentro de dos semanas

Con

"Nuestra Boda…"

Soy Clawdeen Wolf

_**Hola y dejándoles ya el fic final**_

_**Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas y por favor**_

_**Déjenme comentarios en este capítulos si?**_

_**Felices vacaciones!**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	14. Capitulo Extra

Terminado el problema con el Hybrid,Jean Carlo decidio que lo mejor era que Danielle tuviera su propio espacio, asi que le consiguió una hermosa habitación en un lujoso hotel hasta que pudieran encontrarle algo mas comodo, su hijo Jean prometio que iba a unirse a la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar para su mamá y que fuera quizás para los tres.

El gascon entro a su departamento, aun un poco frickeado de saber que Ethan había vivido justo debajo de el, y que jamas le había hecho daño, le había estudiado a fondo o solo había sido una obsesion?

No era de las personas que pensara que tenia un gran atractivo para levantar ese tipo de pasiones, y menos, el que tuviera un admirador en particular.

Todo encerraba a algo mas siniestro, aunque el Hybrid principal estaba destruido, eso no aseguraba que fuese el final de aquello. Se quito su chaqueta, se sento en el mueble de su sala, y suspiro hondamente, pensando en tantas posibilidades de enemigos que había alrededor de el.

Por un momento, no le parecía tan mala la idea de haberse separado de Fere despues de todo.

El era su punto mas débil, aun, cuando el orgulloso conde solo queria una relación de lo mas "Free" con el, lo cierto era, que Alberto era y seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo, el único amor de su vida.

El gascon resoplo con fuerza, se levanto, masajeo su cuello, la tensión lo estaba matando y de pronto, recordó algo.

Camino hasta el primer estante de su librero, abrio el cajón que estaba de primero, y de ahí, saco la cajita con la sortija que tenia reservada para Fere.

La volvio a mirar y pensaba en la manera en que el conde se había negado a usarla.

Que tonto había sido, Alberto jamas hubiese aceptado casarse con el, aun cuando el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, fuese el mas hermoso que hubiese recordado , pero el, no era una persona fiel, le gustaba compartir su cama con muchos otros hombres, aun cuando sabia, que podia satisfacerlo de muchas maneras ya que ya lo había hecho.

Guardo el anillo en sus jeans, lo mejor era venderlo o encerrarlo para siempre en su caja fuerte, si algun dia se uniria a Danielle, le iba a comprar uno nuevo, nada de reliquias, esas daban mala suerte, asi que, el deshacerse de la sortija era una gran idea, estaba por apagar todo e irse a descansar cuando tocaron su puerta muy quedamente.

Los recientes sucesos ocurridos, le advertían al gascon, que lo mejor era ir armado, quito el seguro de su pistola y camino despacio a la puerta abriendo con sigilo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Fere de pie frente a el.

-puedo pasar?-pregunto el conde despacio.

Jean le miro en shock, mas asintió al momento abriendo de par en par, el francés entro.

-no interrumpo?

-no…claro que no..pasa-

El abogado cerro la puerta mientras su invitado miraba todo con curiosidad, Jean metio mas adentro de sus jeans, la caja de su sortija

-pasa algo?-le pregunto curioso

Fere volteo cuestionando

-y tu mujer?

-en…un hotel

-pelearon tan pronto?

-no es de tu incumbencia-respondio Jean Carlo cruzándose de brazos-que deseas Fere?

El conde se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala

-sabias el porque Ethan estaba tan obsesionado contigo?

-obviamente no-

-por eso te dije que salieras con el, lo hubiésemos averiguado-

-bueno…quizas le gustaba-

-hablo de razones lógicas Jean Carlo,no niñerías

-porque piensa que Ethan no fue sincero al estar muy interesado en mi porque le gustaba?

-porque dices que jamas dormiste con el, o si?

-claro que no!-reclamo el gascon indignado-¿Quién crees que soy?

-si lo hubieras hecho tendría una excusa de su obsesion hacia ti por tus grandes cualidades amatorias-

El abogado hacia una mueca como de no entender lo que decía pero de pronto sonrio.

-asi que…tu piensas que la gente se obsesiona conmigo porque soy muy bueno en la cama?

Fere resoplo furioso al haberse descubierto

-claro que no!

Bearne trataba de contener la sonrisa

-pues…gracias

-no seas idiota, si no es por eso!

-entonces?

-quizas es porque eras de la iglesia y las conexiones que existen entre la misma y nuestro Rey…no lo se, pero a este Hybrid, lo controlaban poderes superiores

-como quien?

Fere le miro

-quizas los Jesuitas-

-pretendes decir que ellos quieren asesinar al Rey?

-es una posibilidad

-estas demente

-claro tu como siempre defendiendo a tus amiguitos, en verdad Jean Carlo. Mejora tu lista de amistades que no son nada agradables-dijo con desden el conde

-buenas noches, Fere, cierra cuando te vayas-fue lo que le respondio el ex sacerdote caminando hacia sus aposentos

-me estas dejando hablar solo?

-cuando te pones en el plan "soy mega bitch" si

-cuando me pongo asi?

-A ver veamos-dijo Jean pensativo-hoy y todos los días desde que nos conocemos-respondio con sarcasmo el hombre

-claro , ahora si tengo mil defectos ante tus ojos-replico ofendido el castaño

-siempre los has tenido, de hecho-

-pero antes, era yo técnicamente un lindo angel para ti

-aun lo eres…solo que tienes alma demoniaca-le regreso al momento Jean con las manos en la cintura y con actitud netamente de, "no pienso dejar que me jodas la vida mas"

Fere le miro con desden

-no se a que viniste…y no es que te corra, pero debo de dormir, ya que mañana ire con Danielle a buscar casa, un nuevo hogar para mi familia.

Ouch!fue un golpe bajo para el francés que se quedo helado al oírlo

Jean bajo la mirada lamentando el habeselo dicho asi, pero era necesario terminar de una vez por todas aquella situación.

-descuida…ya me voy-respondio el conde asintiendo

Camino hacia la salida y el gascon deseo con toda el alma que no saliera por ella, en su mente se formo de pronto la idea:

"en cuanto cruces esa puerta…lo voy a perder"

Asi que se adelanto diciendo decidido

-entonces…viniste solo a decirme lo de Ethan?

-tu vives arriba de su departamento, te toca revisarlo a conciencia-

-pero…

-hazlo, es una orden-dijo el conde que estaba ya en la salida sin mirar a su compañero

-pudiste haberme llamado-le insistio Jean Carlo- no era necesario que vinieras personalmente a darme la orden-

Sin voltear Fere confeso con voz triste.

-quizas solo queria verte-

El gascon camino unos pasos hacia el

-porque?

-imaginatelo…

-me imagino muchas cosas-

-entonces se creativo con tu respuesta…de todas formas…disculpa por la molestia-

-Fere-recalco Jean su nombre-dime ya a que viniste

Alberto volteo con pesar a mirarlo, y con voz melancolica dijo:

-no …quiero que estes con ella…

Eso fue suficiente para desarmar al abogado que camino hacia el

-porque no?

El conde bajaba sus hermosos ojos y sin darle la mirada respondio

-vaya pregunta…tu sabes el porque no…porque ardo de celos al ver como la besas…como la tocas...como la miras y como estas cuidándola…se supone que tu harías eso por mi

Su compañero le acorralo contra la pared

-yo hacia eso por ti, pero tu me apartaste de tu lado

el francés alzo la mirada y respondio

-tu no quisiste mis condiciones-

-como voy a aceptarlas Fere!-le reclamo con firmeza- acaso crees que yo deseo que alguien mas te toque, te bese o te haga el amor…yo no soy como tu…YO NO COMPARTO LO QUE ME PERTENECE-dijo el hombre tomándolo del rostro y obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos-

Por primera vez en la vida, el conde se veia algo asustado de la reacción de su chico, mas también le emocionaba el ver como debajo de ese carácter afable, el gascon tenia una forma de ser posesiva y quizás hasta salvaje, que poso sus manos en la cintura de Bearne y lo atrajo hacia si

-si lo soy…porque no peleaste por mi?-le pregunto seductoramente en sus labios

Jean solo miraba hechizado esa boca tan perfectamente bien definida que Fere poseía

-¿debo hacerlo? Creo que el que decide si estas a mi lado o no…eres tu…

-tu quieres estar a mi lado?-le pregunto en un suave susurro, a escasos centímetros de el

-te quiero conmigo , exclusivamente mio-dijo con seguridad Bearne-sin compartirte con nadie, y que estes unido a mi ante cualquier ley posible-

-eres demasiado avaricioso, hermoso mio-respondio Fere mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su chico atrayéndolo a sus labios

Jean por respuesta, se apodero con furia de esa seductora boca que le respondio al momento dejando que le dominase y que recorriera por dentro en una suave caricia,nadie sabia besar como su gascon lo hacia, de esa manera casi poética y sensual que invitaba a los sentidos a perderse en los delirios del placer, el francés gemia entre besos al sentirlo tan deseoso ya que le acariciaba sin prejuicios debajo de la camisa.

-je táime-le recordaba el conde a su chico desfajándole con rapidez

-y yo a ti-confesaba el abogado mordiendo el cuello del hermoso conde, dejando huellas en la blanca piel, mas de pronto se detuvo

-antes…antes de continuar con esto…

-Jean-le mordio el doctor-no ahora

-si ahora-le beso el en respuesta –antes…

-hablas mucho, lo sabias?-

-claro que no..-dijo nervioso su pareja- es que debemos…

Fere le impidió hablar por el mega apasionado beso que le robaba dejándolo incluso sin aire, Jean Carlo estuvo a punto de caer en su seduccion mas su voluntad era mas fuerte

-espera-pedia jadeando

-no creo que tu deseas que pare-sonreia con malicia Fere dándole caricias un poco mas atrevidas a su hombre

-e..espera-volvio a decir nervioso deteniéndole la mano, saco la caja de la sortija de sus jeans,y le dijo

-depende de ti si deseas que esto sea verdad

Alberto resoplo con molestia y dijo

-traias el anillo en tus jeans para dárselo a esa?

-que? No!

.-no mientas!

-Fere…no…por supuesto que no, lo llevaba a mi caja fuerte, no lo traía conmigo, no soy tan cretino…ahora, deja de salirte por la tangente y escoge …o lo usas…o esto se acaba-

El conde suspiro con fuerza, abrio la caja, la hermosa sortija estaba ahí.

La tomo con sus manos, la estudio, era perfecta en todos sus sentidos, si la aceptaba...su vida iba a tener que cambiar para siempre

Olvidarse de quien era y de sus costumbres de tener un amante nuevo cada dia y tener apasionadas aventuras con extraños.

Por el contrario, tendría al amor de su vida a su lado, y al hijo de ambos que crecia dentro de el, y que ya se encontraba dormido

Asi que, con decisión, se lo coloco en el dedo izquierdo, aceptando el compromiso.

Alzo la mano mostrándosela a su pareja y dijo

-feliz?

Jean sonrio y lo jalo hacia el besándolo con pasión, Fere hizo lo propio y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación en donde se demostraron de muchas formas, lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Al dia siguiente, Danielle llegaba al departamento de su aun novio y tocaba la puerta, tenia dos cafes de Starbucks en la mano y esperaba pasar el dia con el planeando su nueva vida, cuando de pronto, el guapísimo conde, abrio la puerta vestido solo con la camisa de el gascon.

-si?.-pregunto Fere con una gran sonrisa y haciendo notar su sortija-se te ofrece algo?

La dama estaba impávida

-oh…nos trajiste el café...mi fiancé y yo te lo agradecemos, dudo que salgamos de la habitación en todo el dia de hoy asi que hazme el favor…de no volver por aquí-

Tomo las bebidas y le azoto la puerta en la cara.

Creo que no hay nadie mas bitch que Fere en este mundo

Jean esperaba a su prometido en la cama

-quien era?-pregunto abrazandolo

-Danielle-respondio como si nada entregándole el café y sentándose a horcajadas de el-creo que venia a pasar el dia contigo y te trajo esto, la mal educada no traje baggels, pero que se puede esperar de una bruja

Bearne rio al oírlo, nadie le ganaba a su chico a ser cretino.

-tendre que hablar con ella-

-bien-

-debo ir ahora?

-si tu vas en este momento, amor mio, te meto un balazo entre las piernas y estaras inactivo por muchos meses, tu decides

-ouch-sonrio el gascon-si lo haces, tu también saldrías afectado, ahí tengo cosas que tu amas-

Alberto se acerco a besarlo con ternura

-claro que las amo…pero puedo esperar el tiempo necesario a que tu sanes para que aprendas la leccion-

-vaya forma de educarme

-lo que sea por hacerte ver que soy tu único dueño

Su novio lo rodeo con sus brazos sin dejar de acariciarlo

-tu siempre supiste que yo, fui tuyo desde el primer momento en que te vi-

El francés sonrio

-lo se…pero me parecía irreal que un alma tan pura, tan noble como la tuya, se enamorara de el ser mas vil que habitaba el señorio, eres un rayo de luz en mi oscuridad Jean Carlo…una luz que no deseo que se apague nunca

-jamas me ire de tu lado, te lo prometi antes y lo prometo ahora

Fere suspiro

-te ibas a ir con ella

-pero iba a volver a tu cama, eventualmente lo iba a hacer, quiero que entiendas, que no me importa quien este a lado mio…mi corazón es y sera siempre tuyo

-el caso es que no quiero verte con nadie mas

-ni yo a ti-

-por eso nos uniremos…y nos casaremos…sin ridículas bodas como la de Poseidon y Al por favor!

Jean rio

-de acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera y como tu desees

-hoy mismo, vamos con el juez, nos casamos y listo…te parece?

-lo que tu ordenes-sonrio su pareja

Fere le beso, gozando de los labios de su amante, acariciando sus cabellos y su piel…en un suave susurro dijo muy despacio:

-entonces,…arriba señor gascon…que tenemos que ir a contraer matrimonio.-dijo con una bella sonrisa el hermoso conde

_**Dejándoles un capitulo extra de esta historia**_

_**En verdad pensaban que los iba a dejar asi?'**_

_**Naaaaah –xD**_

_**Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas**_

_**Un gran beso**_

_**Y en verdad, espero sus comentarios**_

_**See u**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
